A George Without A Fred
by ProperT
Summary: George’s depression has left and he’s treating his friends and family well. But to everyone else George is an Evil Womanizing git. What happens when his friends and family finally realize what a George is without a Fred? Jerk!George GW/AS Post DH T 4 Now
1. Out of his Depression Pt 1

Summary: George's depression has left and he's treating his friends and family well. But to everyone _else_ George is an evil womanizing git. What happens when his friends and family finally realize what a George is without a Fred? Jerk!George GW/AS Post DH T 4 Now

A/N- George isn't so much evil as he is a jerk… well then again that depends on your definition of evil also I suppose… well anyways fear not the evil jerk-ish stuff won't come for a bit, so you'll have time to decide how evil or how much of a jerk George really turned into.

I know Flashbacks are usually done in _italics_ but it's not a traditional type of Flashback so I just wrote **Flashback in bold letters**.

Also it's T now, though since I don't consider myself the best writer of smut, it may stay that way. I do know how to imply sex very well though so you might not be upset… right then, on with the story…

**A George without a Fred**

"Hello all,"

George Weasley strode into the Burrow and sat down at the table with a smirk on his face.

"George! You're here." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to hug her son in hapy surprise.

"Last time I checked I was still invited over any time, right?" He asked knowingly.

"Of course dear, of course… it's just you haven't been around since Fred…"

"Fred died? Yes I know. Terribly sorry about that. I was in that deep mourning stage you know? But I'm over it now, actually." George said grabbing some toast from off the platter on the table.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all sitting at the table as well, and to say they were shocked wouldn't quite cover it.

"Over it? What do you mean over it? I tried to go see you two days ago, and you wouldn't even let me in the flat." Ron bellowed.

"Ron" Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"No, he's right. I've been a complete git these past couple of months. Sorry about that as well. Harry mate, pass the eggs please." George said giving them an apologetic look as he waited for Harry to pass the plate with the eggs.

Harry seemed to be in a bit of a shock, but managed to pass the eggs towards George. George happily scooped some onto his toast.

"Sorry? You acted as if you were the only one who lost a brother, you prat." Ron yelled annoyed.

"Now you listen here young man-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"No Ron. I regret to inform you that I did not act like I was the only one who lost a brother. I acted like I was the only one who lost a twin, big difference bro." George said, and he reached for the pan with the bacon.

"You don't have to explain yourself to Ron, George"

Ginny said giving Ron a look as if she'd like nothing better than to hex him.

"Thanks sis." George replied after he placed about six strips of bacon on top of the eggs, as he layered them on top of each other.

"How can you just say alright? You cried over George's treatment of us for days." Ron pointed out.

"Did you? I'm sorry about that as well. In fact, to save of us some time, I'm genuinely sorry for anyone that may have been offended by my choice of grieving the loss of my best friend, and twin. There, happy Ron?"

George said this as he stood up grabbing another piece of toast from the pile.

"No I'm not. You don't mean it." Ron said standing himself.

"On the contrary little brother, I do. But I don't have the time to waste proving it to you right now. I have some work to do, you know? I hope the rest of you have a Brilliant day."

George made his way for the door- taking a bite of the sandwich he had created during his arguing with Ron.

"George wait" Mrs. Weasley yelled after her son.

"Later mum, maybe I'll swing by for dinner, ok?"

And George Weasley left out the door, and disapparated with a crack. Mrs. Weasley, who seemed half excited to see her son, but half heart broken at his sudden leaving headed upstairs quickly trying to hide her sniffles.

"Ron, that was thoughtless and insensitive. How could you just attack him like that?" Hermione yelled at her boyfriend.

"That wasn't my fault, how could he just saunter in like that, as if everything was ok, when it isn't?"

"But at least he visited Ron. He's been shut up in that flat for the last month and all you can do is think to yell at him. You're the world's biggest prat you know that don't you?" Ginny yelled.

"I'm not wrong in this. Harry help me out here mate."

"Sorry Ron. But I agree. You could've let him say something besides 'hello', before lashing into him." Harry said looking at him seriously.

"Fine. Make me the bad guy." Ron said sitting back down.

"It's not about being bad the guy Ron. For all we know he would have said more than that if you hadn't laid into him. Now he probably won't come back and we'll never figure out what brought him out." Hermione pointed out.

"Why aren't you ever on my side?" Ron asked her.

"Because Hermione's always right, and you're always wrong. Opposite sides if I ever saw them." Ginny replied.

"Just shut up" Ron replied.

"Wish you would have."

"I don't need this."

And Ron left the table.

"Some Breakfast" Harry muttered.

George Weasley sauntered back into his shop and looked around. It was a mess.

It wasn't a mess because he hadn't touched it in months. No, that would mean it would only be covered in dust. No boxes were off the shelves, products were broken, and a shelf had been moved clear across the room.

The shop was a mess because of what had occurred in it three nights ago. You see three nights ago, George had ventured outside to get something to eat. He didn't feel like cooking. Yes George could cook. It was something Fred said would be a necessity later in life- which he had been right about; so George didn't cook. He didn't want to do anything that reminded him of Fred.

So following that logic- since everything he did seemed to remind him of Fred… he did nothing. A very logical deduction if you ask George.

Anyways, back to three days ago.

**Flashback**

George ventured to the Leaky Cauldron- as he had done every couple of days or so when hunger struck him; to get a quick bite to eat, and return to his flat. _His_. Not _their _flat like it used to be. Just his.

Tom the bar keeper was always nice enough to say nothing more than a '_hello_', '_what'll it be_' and '_have a good night_'. George fondly appreciated that. Especially the not saying his name part. His own name had become like ice to him at times. Especially from people who had never once used it. Of course in some ways it had started after he lost his ear, but Tom had never been able to tell the twins apart so he never bothered to try. Just a simple '_Hello fellas'_, and '_Nice to see you guys_'. But now people, who were fully aware that he could _only _be George, decided that they needed to say his name all the time.

"Hello George"

"How you feeling George?"

"George, if you need anything…"

"George, George, George…"

He'd just finished his meal when a witch rolled into the bar, making a lot of noise.

"Is it me? Or is it a bit nippy outside for only August?"

"Jackie" the bar said aloud.

George turned to see the witch everyone seemed to know. She was short- shorter than him at least; long black hair, grey eyes, long nose, and small lips. She had a beauty mark on her cheek, but she was not so beautiful. George was sure he'd seen better looking women. Better kept women as well. She had to be at least 35, but seemed to be trying to look younger. He turned away back to his drink.

Before he could finish, he felt someone saunter on the stool next to his.

"Hey Tom, let me get my usual." She said.

"Of course Jackie. Eating down here, or taking it upstairs?"

"I think down here tonight."

"Be done in a minute."

George watched Tom walk away to take care of her order. He looked over at her. She had pulled out a mirror, and was checking her self in it. She suddenly turned to George.

"How do I look?" she asked, as she closed the mirror.

"Fine" George said turning back to the door Tom walked into.

He could feel the witch looking at him, probably about to realize who he was.

"You know, you look kinda familiar for some reason… should I know you?"

George did turn to her. He merely shook his head-

"No."

"Don't lie to me Red… that red hair isn't unforgettable, and I should know cuz I likes a good red head. Yes, indeed. I got it," she said smacking her hand down on the corner in an unnecessarily loud fashion, "last year in Bora Bora; head hunter's conference… no wait that would make ya dead, wouldn't it? It was a previously cut head now that I thinks about it…"

Had this been a while ago George would've laughed at that, but instead he said nothing.

"Not much of a talker, are ya Red?" she asked.

"No."

"Those are the best types of people; give me reason to keep on talking then." She said with a laugh, "My name's Jackie."

"I heard" George replied.

"Didn't catch your name."

"Didn't throw it" George replied.

"Way to impress a girl Red."

George ignored her, and continued to wait for Tom.

"So, jus passin through like me? Or a permanent member of society?" she asked.

George said nothing. But Jackie was true to her word. She kept on talking.

"Now me, traveling is what _I_ do. Welcome everywhere, but stays no where. That's the good life. You know what the best part is?" she said to him.

"You're going to tell me anyways." George muttered.

"Sure nuff am, Red. The best part is… everyone's that much more grateful to see you, when you do show up. I noticed you noticed my entrance. And that's why. Always make an entrance. People never forget an entrance." She said.

Tom walked back out just then with her 'usual'. On the tray was a glass of water with lots of ice, three oranges, and a pack of fags.

"Bless you Tom, best service the world over." She said putting the tray down.

"Thanks Jackie." Tom replies smiling.

"Oi, Jackie, come regale us with a tale." A man at a table in the corner yelled across the bar.

"A tale my arse Rocky, you want a fag."

But she none the less, got up with her tray and went to his table.

"Ready to pay?" Tom asked George.

"Yes." George replied.

"Quite a woman Jackie is." Tom said.

George made no comment as he reached in his pocket to pay for his meal.

"Not everyone appreciates the good ole Jackie charm, but she usually wears everyone down eventually."

"Personally I'd rather cast myself in the head with a good jet of green light." He watched Tom smile. "Keep the change."

George handed over a Galleon. His meal never cost more than three sickles, but he always paid with a Galleon. And Tom always replied-

"You're too kind." Tom said with a smile.

George was in the midst of getting up when Tom spoke again.

"I saw from the back she was talking to you. Jackie is a very… _giving_ witch when she chooses to be. And I'm sure she'd like to give you something as well." Tom said with a smile.

"Yes, a headache." George replied standing to stretch out.

Tom laughed again.

"Just so you know. Have a good night." Tom said.

George nodded, and made his way out the back towards the passage way that lead to Diagon Alley. But he realized he needed to piss, and took a quick detour to the loo.

In the short amount of time it took in the loo, by the time George walked through the passageway, he was met with quite the sight.

The same wizard Jackie had called Rocky, was holding the witch by her neck against the wall about two feet off the ground, his other hand holding two wands- one George assumed to be Jackie's by Rocky's words

"Think you can hex me, hun? Now I'm gonna make you really sorry." He said.

Jackie seemed to be trying to free herself from his grip, but was being denied that chance. George could see that her red flushed face already seemed to be turning blue, and he had his wand out.

"Put her down, and walk away, before I blast you."

Rocky didn't let her go but loosened his grip and she slid down the wall, her feet resting on the ground. His face was furious.

"Scram, this don't concern you none." Rocky yelled.

"Fair Point. But if you strangled her I'd have a guilty conscious." George replied.

"Then act like you didn't see anything before I have to strangle two people."

"Is that a threat?" George asked his wand still pointed at the man.

"Yeah… it is. A good one too."

"I don't like threats… you really oughta just let her go, and go back inside." George said.

At this Rocky threw Jackie to the side and turned to face George fully. He gave George a menacing look.

"What you gonna do about it?"

The first true smirk crossed George's lips for the first time in months.

"Really… just let her go… it'll be easier for you… and way less embarrassing too." George stated.

Rocky actually raised his wand to curse George quite quickly, but George ducked his 'Stupefy' and quickly flicked his wand at Rocky while thinking Leviscorpus.

Rocky dropped both wands at the surprise of suddenly being hoisted into the air as if Merlin himself had grabbed him by the ankle to do so.

"What the- Let me down." Rocky yelled furiously as he made furious swipes at the air around him.

"I told you I don't like threats." George said putting his wand down, and walking towards Jackie.

By now Jackie was smiling, and looking highly impressed.

"Not bad Red, not bad at all. But you really didn't have to do that." She said avoiding his swipes.

"I'll kill you, bitch." Rocky yelled.

"You're not the first to try, and you won't be the last." She replied looking at him smiling.

"Why exactly was he trying to kill you?" George asked.

"So you can speak?" she said turning to face George.

"Yes."

"Jealous type. I won't sleep with him. The last time he tried to get me, I hexed him. But we had a good laugh over it the next time I was in town, so I didn't think anything sinister about him this time." She explained.

"Will you let me down from here?" He yelled.

He was breathing hard from swiping at the air so much.

"I think I'll let you stay there a bit longer. Threatening people really isn't nice."

"I'll show you nice when I get down from here." He yelled.

"Another threat? My dear Rocky, I don't think you've quite learned you lesson."

Jackie noticed another smirk cross George's face as he dug into his pockets for something. She watched him pulled what seemed like a candy from his pocket. George walked toward Rocky who started swiping at George again. George deftly ducked and dodged his punches until Rocky tired himself out again- and he did it all with a smile.

"You know Red, as entertaining as this is, you might want to stop now." she said half smiling, but still sounding concerned.

But by now Rocky was nothing more than a gasping piñata. And George quickly took advantage of his open mouth to insert the now unwrapped candy into his mouth.

"Ingestio" George said with a flick of his wand before Rocky could spit it out.

George walked back over to Jackie's side and waited.

"What did you just give him?" she asked with a hint of interest.

"I really don't like threats" George replied.

A seconds later, after Rocky had been forced to swallow the candy his tongue seemed to swell, and he started yelling again-

"Wus go en on, whys my ton eel so eavy?" Rocky said as his tongue swelled.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

"Ton Tongue Toffee. Makes your tongue feel heavier than a dozen hippogriff's, and makes it grow about as big as one too." George replied with a satisfied grin.

Though Rocky was at least six feet in the sir, his tongue was now already reaching the ground. He started choking.

"He'll die if this last much longer, Red." Jackie said half amused, half scared.

"It'd serve him right, wouldn't it? He's scum." George replied no longer smiling.

"Maybe it would… but it's not for you to decide, is it?" she said.

Jackie realized that Red, wasn't just some average Joe. He was obviously a better person than Rocky, but his anger might be just as great.

"If you leave it up to someone else to decide, things will only go downhill." George replied.

Rocky's tongue was now lolling around, but Rocky barely was.

"I don't know what's got your wand in a knot Red, but you don't seem like a killer to me." Jackie said. "I can tell you're better than that."

Something seemed to click to George, and he immediately pointed his wand down to Rocky's tongue and flicked it.

Rocky's tongue started to shrink. George aimed it at Rocky himself, and a moment later Rocky fell to the ground with a thud.

Jackie walked over to Rocky- he had a bump on his head from the landing; and slowly touched the edge of him with her foot. He didn't move- but he was still breathing.

"I think he's unconscious." She said.

"If only everyone could be so lucky." George said.

They both stood their silently for a moment.

"Thanks for that." She said.

"No problem. I should go. I wouldn't want to have to do it again before he wakes up." George said.

"I'll walk you." she said.

"That's alright. I'm grown, I can take care of-"

George stopped. He'd just been wholed up in his apartment for a more than a month, decidedly not taking care of himself.

"I'll be fine." He said in retrospect.

"I'm sure you will be. But it's the least I could do." She said.

Jackie tapped the bricks, in that special sequence that opened to the Alley.

"How'd you know I live in the Alley?"

"What other reason could you have had for coming this way?" she replied stepping into the Alley.

George only nodded, it was true after all.

"What about him? Should we just leave him?" she said pointing to Rocky's body.

"Yes. In fact, one more thing to do just in case he didn't learn his lesson…"

George picked up the two wands that Rocky had dropped.

"Which one is yours?" he asked.

She reached for the maple one.

George let her take it then firmly snapped the other one in half, and then in half again.

Jackie was a bit shocked at this. However she was planning on being in town for the weekend and the thought that Rocky wouldn't have his wand was a nice feeling.

Jackie watched as George muttered a locking spell on the back door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"One last touch." He said aloud, "Muffliato"

And he aimed his wand at the door.

"What's that do?" she asked.

"Makes it impossible for anyone to hear what's going on out here. This way if he wakes he can't get into the Alley because I broke his wand. And with the door locked, no matter how much he'll scream and kick at the door, he won't be able to get in the Leaky Cauldron either. At least not until someone comes out this way on their own. And that probably won't be till Morning." George explained.

George walked by her into the Alley.

"Red, reminds me to never, never, never, never, add a few more never's just in case, then add 'never ever threaten you' in my life." Jackie announced following him.

George nodded, as she followed behind him.

--

They didn't speak on the walk over to the shop. And when he reached the door of the shop she looked up at it.

"I've heard of this place from my nephew. He says it's Brilliant." She said.

"Tell your nephew thank you." George replied.

"Any chance of me getting a tour?" she asked.

"We- It's not open. Haven't been for some time." George replied ignoring his own slip of the tongue.

"You own it don't you? You can give me a quick tour." She replied.

"You won't leave unless I let you in, will you?" George asked.

"You know it Red."

George begrudgingly tapped the door with wand, and then began waving it here and there unlocking the wards.

They stepped in.

"Needs a cleaning, doesn't it?" she said upon noticing the dust.

"I told you it's been closed."

"Nice shop though," she said walking past him, "is that where that Toffee was from? You invented it?" she asked.

"Something like that" George muttered.

He showed her a few odds and ends, she didn't touch anything. George assumed it was because of the dust.

"That's it basically. So if you could go-" George said.

"But I haven't said thank you for the tour."

Before George knew what was happening, Jackie was leaning into him for a kiss. He was so surprised that he didn't even respond at first. The sound of a box being pushed off a table brought him to his senses.

But the harder he tried to push her away, the tighter she grabbed him, kissing him all the more hungrily. More boxes fell over. He heard a table crash. And he was sure, that in his struggles he must've broken the big bottle of Peruvian Darkness powder because his store got darker than it already was.

But he realized in the darkness, that them kissing wasn't so bad. In fact it was beginning to feel quite good. Damn Good. And it was then that he his grip on her tightened spinning her around to lean on the shelf he knew was there.

He pushed her against the shelf to kiss her back. The shelf wasn't as steady as he thought, and it moved back as he pushed against her. But eventually they hit a wall. And it was just him and her. Moaning in delight as they tongued each other down. His cock was beginning to twitch, but he didn't' care. It was when her hands started to roam to the button on his jeans that reality hit him. He pulled away from her.

"What?" she asked breathing heavily in the darkness.

"We have to stop. I don't know what I was thinking." George said breathing just as hard.

"Luckily I know what I was thinking. And I'm pretty sure you were thinking the same. So now that that problem is solved-"

"No, this is wrong. I don't even know you." George said.

"You were about to learn a lot about me actually, like I love when a man touch my breasts, and-"

"Stop Talking."

At her words, his cock jumped again. He was sure if the store wasn't dark she'd see the embarrassed sort of look on his face.

"Red, it's alright, no strings attached, ok?" she asked.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" George yelled.

"It means… you've never done this before, have you?" she asked.

"Of course I have. I've snogged plenty of girls." George shouted.

"Snog? I'm talking about a lot more than snogging Red."

George could hear her footsteps attempting to take small steps towards him in the darkness- but she was going a bit to his left. So he didn't reply back. Not that he knew what to say. He suddenly remembered Tom's words about Jackie, but he hadn't taken them seriously.

"Red?" she called out.

She was now farther off to his left. If he didn't say anything she'd never find him.

"Red? Shit he could've left and I wouldn't know…" she said in frustration.

George almost had the urge to laugh but held it.

"Ow… Ow… shit that hurts."

He heard a slight stumble in her steps, and remembered that they had knocked probably over a dozen things down. He immediately went into business mode, and remembered that she could sue for falling in his store. He went to the spot he heard he stumble at.

He reached downwards as he walked closer thinking she fell, but his hand reached out and grabbed her ass.

"That's more like it Red." She said.

And before George could move away quick enough she had grabbed him back up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to thank you properly." She said holding her grip on him.

"The words would've been fine." George said trying to be free of her.

"But this is so much better I promise."

He felt her hand stroke the side of his face. He tried to move from its touch. She merely rubbed her hand down his chest instead. He didn't want to hurt her, but was seriously getting pissed, and wondered if the courts would rule in his favor if he told them he had been under duress at the time of breaking her arm?

And then she whispered into his good ear. It immediately stopped his movements- save for the shiver it sent up his spine.

"Please Red. I promise (kiss on the cheek) it'll (kiss on the other cheek) be (kiss on the nose) fine (kiss on the mouth)…"

And they were kissing again. He knew he should resist, but there was something in the way she said please, that got him. He kissed her back. They continued kissing… less wild than before, but still just as urgent.

She pulled away from the kiss after a while.

"Gotta bedroom with this place Red?" she asked rubbing her hand down his face.

"Yeah… upstairs."

"Then lead the way… if you can see" she added.

George grabbed her hand. He knew his shop better than anyone… except Fred. But Fred wasn't here… Jackie was.

And before he knew it, George was pulling Jackie up the stairs.

--

A/N- Just so you know now, I'll probably put one of these at the end of every chapter, just to clarify anything, or whatever else I need to get off my chest.

So, this wasn't the orginal end of the chapter, but it was getting to be quite long in my opinion for a first chapter. No such worries for any future chapters though. And I promise the next chapter while still in **FLASHBACK** mode will continue where this one left off, lol.

Updates... I'll update as quickly as possible, if it seems like anyone cares. So if the alerts and reviews are high, I'll do my best to get you at least 3-4 chapters a week (including missed days as well). And just in case you think I'm joking around, this story already has 132 pags typed and saved on my lab top ready to be posted. It's pretty much done. The only reason it isn't is because I plan to take reader opinions and reviews into account... because I'm all about pleasing you.

Have a great weekend!

:)


	2. Out of his Depression Pt 2

A/N- Okay the continuation of last chapter. Please remember George is still innocent in one way in at this point in time… he's still a virgin, lol. Also please note this is still technically part of the 'Flashback', but more on that later.

Thanks to my reviewers, and those who put me on alert. :)

**Out of His Depression Pt 2**

He pulled her into the flat, and she immediately went back to kissing him. There was no mistaking his desire to have her now. He had a full erection, and was sure he didn't want to get rid of it by himself. She seemed to have read his mind.

"How about we fix that tent in your pants?" she said as she pulled away from him, to take off her shirt.

George looked at his pants, and saw the tent. But he was more impressed with what was under her shirt. Two tennis ball sized breasts sat happily in a black bra.

"You gonna undress too, or will I have to do all the work?" she asked playfully.

George stood up and immediately pulled his shirt over his head, and then his tank followed as well. He undid his jeans and then dropped them to the floor, revealing tented boxers. He looked up at Jackie.

"You just keep looking better every moment Red." She said looking at his boxers as well.

George watched as she shimmied out of the jeans she had on, revealing black lace knickers. His cock twitched.

"Hmm" she moaned afterwards.

George stepped out of his pants and walked over to her. He wanted her naked- and quick.

"Not so fast… I was very serious when I said I liked when a man touched my breasts." She said, putting her hand out to stop him from coming all the way near.

George was annoyed, but that still meant she had to come out of the bra. So he attempted to unhook it, and to her surprise, and his amusement, it happened rather easily.

"You sure you've never done this before?" she asked.

"Positive." He said with a smirk.

He couldn't help looking at her chest. He reached a hand out to only to appease her, but found that he liked what he felt. He smoothed his hand over one breast. He brought his other hand up to do the same to the other.

"That's right Red… be gentle." She said to him.

George rubbed a few times more and noticed her nipples hardened. He played with the hardened nubs. She moaned. He continued to do so. He was suddenly struck with the urge to taste them.

"May I?" he asked.

"Rule Number One, always follow your instincts." She breathed.

George pulled her towards his bed, and lay her down. He took her left one into his mouth, and sucked over slightly. But after a moment, he sucked harder- every now and then stopping to flick the nipple. She moaned appreciatively.

He moved to the other one and did the same thing. He couldn't believe that this seemed to be causing both of them so much pleasure.

He felt a hand grip the underside of his chin, and he reluctantly pulled away to look up at Jackie.

"There's more you know?" she said with a small smile. "Let's see what those boxers are trying to hide."

She sat up causing George to slide off of her. But he didn't move when he stood.

"Well?" she asked.

"If you want to see, then you take em off" He said.

George had no idea where the words came from, or what even possessed him to say them. It was a familiar feeling, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

She smiled at him.

"It's your world."

She stood up and pulled his boxers down. George took pride on the look on her face, as the boxers fell to the floor. The joke on his dad's side of the family was that there were so many Weasley males because God intended for women to get shagged by 'big' men, so therefore there were many Weasley males. Something he only just now appreciated.

Before Jackie sat back on the bed, she pulled her own knickers off. They were soaked anyways, and had just gotten more so when she saw George's cock. She lay down on the bed.

He immediately placed himself over her, and started kissing her again. He was alternating between kissing her lips, and sucking on her breasts.

"Please" she moaned.

"Say it again" He said as he continued his assault on her right nipple.

"Please…"

George had never done this before, but he knew the mechanics. Not to be blunt, but it was a matter of in and out… simple enough, he thought.

He was about to attempt to guide his member in, when she stopped him.

"Condom?" she asked.

Condom? Oh, yes those things… he was sure there had to be one in the drawer. Fred and he had brought a box once in their seventh year- blew them up and drew pictures of Snape on them; got two weeks detention. They had saved one…

He got up and checked the drawer. He found it after a bit of searching. He checked the date.

"Bollocks" he said.

"What's the matter?"

"We… I mean I… it's expired." George admitted.

She merely got up and walked over to her wand. She picked it up and tapped her lower body.

"There now at least I won't get pregnant. And you're sure this is you're first time?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good and I'm clean as a whistle, so no chance of disease… hopefully."

That put a damper in George's mood. Jackie noticed, and walked over to George. She reached out to him. George assumed she was going to take his hand, but she took his cock instead, and slowly started stroking her hand the length of it.

They easily made there way back to the bed after that.

"Please…" she said again.

George slowly placed himself over her entrance, and began to lower himself down. He felt her hand take hold and guide him in.

It was wet. It was tight. It was Brilliant.

George moaned loudly. Jackie did too, based strictly on George's size. When he was all the way in, he slowly pulled back out, and thrust again.

_Heaven._

* * *

Heaven was officially done about three minutes later.

George was lying thoroughly happy next to Jackie as he continued to breathe hard. Sometimes he'd look down at his now flaccid member with a smirk. And then he looked over at Jackie, expecting to see the same happiness on her face.

Though she smiled at him, he could tell something was wrong.

"What happened? I did alright, didn't I?"

"You were doing better than alright until you came." She said.

"Isn't that the point?" George asked.

"It is, but it's nice if both people can enjoy that same blissful feeling you're feeling. But it was your first time, so it's not your fault."

George didn't like this revelation one bit. But what could he do? They had already finished… until it hit him.

"Let's go again." He said.

"I like your spirit Red. But there's a little matter at hand that needs to get bigger first."

George had no idea what she meant until he looked back down at his cock again. Oh yeah…

"I can fix that."

He attempted to touch himself, but found the sensation wasn't pleasant.

"Might want to wait a bit." She said.

George agreed.

"There's gotta be something I could do to speed this along." He said.

Jackie reached out for George and pulled him in for a kiss. George went to try and get more situated and put his hand down between her legs.

"Ew…"

"What?" she asked confused.

"There's something wet on the bed."

Jackie laughed.

"That's me Red… and I suppose a bit of you too."

"Us? Oh…"

George started to examine where the wetness had came from. And a conversation with one of his uncles rang through his head:

_"Boys, women have an 'on' button, ya git me? Because if'n ya push the button right, you turn 'em on…"_

Mum would always pull them away from that uncle.

He looked at Jackie's inner working's trying to figure what button his uncle had meant.

"See something interesting?" she asked.

"May I?"

George replied motioning that he wanted to touch her.

"If that's what your instincts say." She encouraged.

George reached out and touched the perfectly trimmed mound that was Jackie's sex. He let his fingers run over it for a second.

_Hmm_…

He then proceeded to let one finger slide in. It was hot, it was wet. And he realized this is where he had entered her at. But as he looked at it, he couldn't believe he had fit in it.

"I was in there?" he quizzed.

"Yeah… it's made to fit, Red." She said smiling.

"Hmm…"

George continued to slide his finger in and out, and then another. He began to realize that her body was meeting his thrusts.

And then his thumb placed itself right above the opening, and she moaned. George examined the spot… the button.

George pushed it, stroked it, teased, circled it, and whatever else came to mind. And Jackie continued her moans, and gyrations against his hand.

And in what seemed like no time at all, he was hard again. But she seemed to be enjoying exactly what he was doing. And then his finger struck something in her tightness. It caused her slightly tighten her muscles around him.

"Red… do that again…"

"What this?"

He reached for the spot again. Again he felt that extra squeeze.

"Please…" she moaned out.

George was tempted to continue, but having no idea that if she came, he wouldn't have to wait; he decided he'd touch it again- just with something else… like his cock…

He pulled his fingers out all the way- much to Jackie's anger, and straddled her. This seemed to brighten her a bit.

"Please…"

George wasted no more time, and slid right in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a much more satisfied Jackie lay next to George breathing hard with a content smile upon her face.

"Better?" George asked knowing the answer.

She had called him Red multiple times, as she was having her orgasm, her eyes rolling back in her head, until she collapsed on the bed.

"Brilliant." She replied.

And with a satisfied grin on his face, George Weasley fell asleep.

* * *

**Boom, Boom, Boom**

George tried to cover his ears with his pillow.

**Boom, Boom, Boom**

George was about to get up and hex whoever was knocking when the events from last night played in his head.

He wasn't a virgin anymore.

He looked around for the woman who'd seduced him into this new state, and saw she wasn't anywhere to be found.

**Boom, Boom, Boom**

_Maybe that's her knocking._

George started to get up and answer the door and felt a slight breeze- he was naked. He shrugged it off, thinking if it was her, no point in being shy now. But just as he was about to open it-

"George, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron's voice yelled.

George stopped and frowned in annoyance.

"I know you're still in there, you're footprints aren't leading back out like these other ones." He yelled.

_Footprints? What footprints?_

George looked around for his boots for a clue as to what Ron was talking about.

_Ah, the Instant Darkness Powder bottle fell, must've tracked it through the store and up the stairs to the flat._

"George and whose footprints are these leading away? They're probably the ones that wrecked your shop. George get up." Ron yelled.

George grinned. Yes, she'd help make the mess, but he had a hand it as well.

"George come on, we can have lunch and talk to figure out what happened." Ron said not yelling.

_Lunch? The Leaky Cauldron… maybe she'd still be there. What time was it anyways?_

"Fine George. But I give up. When you decide you're out of you're depressed state you know where to find me." Ron said, and then added, "I'm not fixing your store either."

George listened to his brother's footsteps fade away before he moved again. He immediately grabbed for his jeans to look at the time. It was 12:30. He looked at the watch. It was one of a pair that his parents had given him and Fred, when they came of age.

Suddenly some other things came back to George's memory. That familiar feeling he felt when he told Jackie if she wanted to see, she'd have to do it herself… the words flew easily. Like he'd been saying them forever. Which was ridiculous, because he'd never been that close with any witch. But that feeling of being able to get anything you wanted with a few well placed words, and a smile- that was familiar.

It was part of the secret to his and Fred's success. A feeling he hadn't felt since Fred died. Further more, he had been able to think of Fred last night without feeling the urge to off him self.

And the only reasonable explanation he could think of was Jackie.

George decided that he needed to find her. She could be exactly what he needed to get in a groove again.

George felt like he was about to end up even worse than he started. After looking for her around the Alley for the last day and a half, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jackie.

He remembered that she said she was a traveler, but Tom said as far he knew she was still in town. It just seemed like George just kept missing her.

And now on Dinner on Sunday night, he sat in the bar about to finish his drink- a fire whiskey; the bar door opened.

Jackie walked in with another gentleman, holding her arm.

George didn't even get upset. She had put him back in his old form before, and he was sure, approaching her right now, would yield the same results. So before she could make her way straight for an upstairs room, he was in front of her face.

"So… can we talk, for a minute?" He said smoothly.

Jackie's date looked peeved by George's interruption. But Jackie put a hand on the mans shoulder and said-

"Don't worry Dave; it's just a quick conversation. I'll be up in two minutes tops, ok?" She said, while stroking the man through his pants.

The peeved look turned into an instant smile as he floated up the stairs.

George watched the man head up the stairs, he didn't care. He was loads better looking than him, and probably a better lay too.

"Red" she said.

"Come on, lets go" George said simply.

"Woah, easy there Red. I'm not that type of woman." She said.

"What type? The type that sleeps with them and leaves in the morning without so much as a note?" George said quickly. "I know your not. And I'm going to make sure you're not."

Jackie chuckled.

"That's sweet Red, but this is my last night in town. I got moves to make." She said.

"You don't have to travel… at least not alone… I have money, Galleons out the arse actually, we could travel together." George told her.

"That's what everybody says Red."

"I'm not everybody." George replied.

"I actually know that Red. But I am who I am, and I have someone waiting for me." Jackie said looking towards the stairs.

"But I'm loads better looking than that dung bomb." George said.

"I'll give you that. But still… it was nice Red; let it be what it was. Remember, no strings attached?" she said.

"You never told me what that means?"

"It means, we both do each other a favor, and keep it moving with our lives."

"So… that's it? It meant nothing to you?" George asked getting annoyed.

Jackie sensed his annoyance, and with memories of Rocky still floating in her head, she tried to be gentle.

"It meant a whole lot more than it usually does Red. Besides, you're young, you gotta have tons of witches after you." she said.

"I don't want them, I want you. None of them have ever made me feel like you have." George said feeling honesty might be the best policy for once.

Jackie realized what was going on, and knew exactly what to say…

"And what exactly did you feel?" she asked.

"I… recently lost a family member close to me… and the other night was the first time I felt like me again. I could think about him, and not want to just fall off my broomstick, you know?"

"So you think you love me, then Red?" she asked.

"What? No… I mean… I know it takes time for love, but I think we could be good together."

"Good, you understand what love is. Because Red, that wasn't a connection on a personal level… I don't even know your name-"

"It's-"

"Sshhh. I don't need to know it. That connection you felt was lust. It was strictly related to the sex." She said.

"No… it was more than that…"

"And how would you know? It was your first time. I thought I was in love with my first too. You have to understand the difference. I mean, when I walked in here the other night, you looked at me for a second and turned your head away without a second thought. But now we're good together?" she explained.

George had to admit she did have a point. _But still…_

"Listen, it'll take a while before you can wrap your hands around this, but trust me, its lust. You want sex, not me. And if I'm wrong… well I roll in here every now and then, you can tell me that you've thought of nothing but me, and I'll settle down and marry you." she said.

George looked at her.

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But I don't expect it'll happen anyways. Remember what I told you? Follow your instincts. Find another girl, and see if that same feeling doesn't hit you. You'll see." She said.

George realized he wasn't going to get anywhere and just nodded his head.

"Good. Now you stop moping. You have one of the best smiles I ever saw Red. You Red are one of a kind."

And she started walking up the steps.

George stood there watching the steps until she since had disappeared, thinking about her last words.

"_One of a kind."_

No one had ever called him one of a kind. Mostly because he'd always been a twosome. And even though he felt pretty alone in one way right now, he found the thought comforting.

George sat down at the bar and ordered another drink.

"Another Fire Whiskey Tom"

"Sure thing." He replied.

He was one of a kind now wasn't he? And the new him had already severely taught a jerk a lesson, and lost his virginity. He liked the new him… and what the new him could do.

George finished that last drink, and was about to leave two Galleons on the counter, when a girl walked into the bar.

She was about his height, hazel eyes, auburn colored hair, and dimples that showed through even while she was crying- like now.

She took a seat at the edge of the bar, and put her head down.

And George did exactly what Jackie said. He followed his first instincts.

* * *

A/N- So, did we enjoy this? Hope so. Next chapter will go back to present day- and present day is George just sitting in his shop after the breakfast with his brother. Though there will be another shorter flashback... but it'll be the begining of the Jerk!George... yes I'm very excited too.

Hopefully I'll be able to update again tomorrow, it looks pretty likely. :) And any questions you have please feel free to ask.


	3. A Jerk is Born

A/N- No longer in the old Flashback. Though there will be a short Flash in the beginning of this, and then that's it for the chapter. Thanks to all my Alerter's, and my Reviewers. They make me smile ;)

**A Jerk Is Born**

Back at the Shop

"Ah Choo" George sneezed.

George started waving his wand around- the sneeze awaking him from his daydreaming, and started fixing the broken items and clearing the dust. When that was done, he cast a charm on the broom to sweep up anything that couldn't be saved. And then he cast a simple 'Scourgify' on anything else.

The shop was back in tip top condition in no time. Deciding that such hard work had been tedious and overwhelming (even though it took less than 20 minutes to accomplish) George sat down behind the counter to take a rest.

But as soon as he sat he started to relive memories of the night before- the last reason he'd finally gotten out if his funk. Jackie had been right. It wasn't her, it _was_ the sex. And he loved it.

The sex, that is.

**Flashback**

He had walked over to the sad witch, and asked her if she needed anything. She was startled at first, but one look at his sad, understanding eyes (something he and Fred had long since perfected) she just broke down into the story of her life.

Or it least it seemed that way to George as he listened. She said something about her 'now' ex boyfriend cheating on her, with her best friend. Caught them in the act, she did.

But he rubbed her back, and nodded his head when needed, and offered her his deepest sympathy's. He even spun a tale of the lost love of his life; the words flew from his mouth easily. He was following his instincts.

Of course he also made sure, she had a good drink- or five; to help wash down the painful memories. And when she realized the hour grew late, she asked Tom for a room.

George watched the transaction. He had wondered if he could talk her out of staying here, but then realized he shouldn't keep bringing people back to his shop- it could turn out bad for business.

When she came over to thank him for the talk, she seemed a bit wobbly. George acted quickly.

"My dear Rosa,"

That was her name…

"My dear Rosa, if anything we helped each other. Your words were just as comforting to me, as my words were to you."

"I wish you would've been my boyfriend Red, you'd treat me well, wouldn't you?" she asked attempting to climb the first step.

He liked not hearing his name, so he told her everyone called him Red…

"Like the angel Heaven is missing." He replied helping her up the step.

"Yes thank you Red, I could use some help." She said after blushing at his words.

George slowly helped her up the stairs, sometimes leaning into her a little extra here and there so she'd brush up against him. And each time she'd apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry… I just can't seem to keep my balance…"

"I'm here for you… I won't let you fall…" George whispered into her ear.

George felt Rosa shiver against his body, and he could tell his ploys were working.

When they reached the door, he simply stood her up and watched her clumsily try and tap the handle to open the door with her wand.

"A little help?" she asked smiling.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to think that… that I'm…"

He put hesitation in his voice, hoping she would eat that up to.

"Red, don't be silly…" she said.

And George tapped his wand against the door to open it. It clicked.

"Thank you Red, I mean it." She said as she leaned against the door.

But she leaned a little too hard and almost fell. George just managed to catch her.

"Woo… that was close." She said happily.

Rosa leaned in to give George a kiss on the cheek. And he let her do so. But as she pulled away, he swooped in for his own kiss on the lips. It was just a quick kiss, just long enough so she wouldn't imagine it happened.

"I'm sorry Rosa, what you must think of me… I just couldn't help myself…" George said backing away from her easily.

He tried to look as embarrassed as he could.

"Red wait… it's alright… the thought crossed my mind too, I just chickened out and kissed your cheek instead. After you were so worried about taking advantage of me-"

"And I am. I'm sorry. I'll leave now." George said feigning deep sincerity.

"No… you're not taking advantage Red… I told you I'm just chicken… that's probably why Bobby left me…"

Bobby was the cheating ex.

"I don't think you're chicken. It takes courage to leave someone." George said.

And that was it. Rosa leaned into George and kissed him soundly. And the rest was history.

Rosa was a screamer… or at least she was with George. And he lasted 15 minutes before he came the first time.

The second round was more of the same, all while he whispered words in her ear:

"You're beautiful"

"No I won't leave you"

"You're special"

By the time they were done, she was stroking George's face telling him of her love for him. She fell asleep with a smile on her face in George's arms.

When George thought she was knocked out, he looked over at her, and realized that Jackie had been right. He had felt the same 'I can do anything' feeling with Rosa too. Which meant any woman could do… and they would. He started to get dressed, not wanting to be around when she got up.

But then he remembered how he had been feeling after he got up to an empty bed- not the feeling of wanting to go again (he ignored that), but the urge to find that someone you slept with.

So George grabbed his wand and aimed it at Rosa. He'd never actually done what he was about to do before, but he knew that logistics of it more or less.

And so he cast a memory charm on her. He made it seem as if she'd thrown herself on him. He enhanced all those touches and made it seem like she started it with the kiss on the cheek, and he pretty much deleted anything in her memory that could hold him responsible. All and all, he hoped he'd made her feel guilty, and never want to face him again.

And then he left the room. He paid Tom for the dinner he hadn't paid for last night, and he gave Tom a tip. And he gave another tip for promising not to tell the young lady who he was if she asked. Big tip.

Then he had realized he was hungry, and that's when he had apparated to the Burrow this morning.

**--End Flashback--**

George sighed.

He knew that his family had been waiting for him to perk up, and when he finally does, they jump on him. Well, Ron jumped on him. But Ron's always been a git, he'd get over it.

George looked out the shop window, and saw people passing by. He realized just how much he missed the sound of the door opening and closing as eager kids came in to buy Canary Crèmes to use on their friends or Extendable Ears to spy on their sisters.

He needed to open back up. But he'd need help.

Verity.

George went upstairs to the flat to use the Floo; it was then that he realized he was a bit… musty.

Right… Floo Verity after a shower. After all, he had to be at his best, if he had to convince an employee to come back to work.

* * *

Verity would come in the morning. He had to talk her into it actually, she said her new job was better and paid more. But George figured she was trying to get a pay raise out of him. He'd done the background check himself when they hired her. She had graduated three years before them from Hufflepuff, her best subject was Care of Magical Creatures- and that was because old Kettle burn was her uncle.

However George didn't want to assume anything. She could very well be making more money, so he'd have to play it by ear.

In the mean time, he had a family dinner to go to.

* * *

"George you came. Arthur its George" Molly said happily as she hugged her son, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes dear I see, let him breathe Molly." Arthur said walking over to them.

"Hey dad, long time" George said simply.

"That's alright son, nice to see you now, and that's all that matters." Arthur replied giving his son a hug.

As George walked further into the Burrow, he saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny already sitting at the table.

"Miss me?" he said grinning at his little sister.

"I never could resist that grin" she said getting up to hug him.

George embraced his sister. He missed that too.

"Harry, how's the Voldy free life going?" George asked when Ginny let go.

Harry smiled at George.

"It's good." He said giving George a meaningful look at Ginny.

George smiled back at him, but made a note to make sure to talk to Harry. If he hurt his sister again, he'd kill him.

"Hermione… always a pleasure." He said bowing as if she were royalty.

"Honestly George" she said smiling all the same.

George then looked at Ron. There was a bit of a silence in the room as the two glared at each other.

"Well I for one am starving. Let's eat" George said breaking the silence.

"Good idea son" Arthur said, taking his seat at the table.

Dinner went well for the most part. Ron stayed quiet, but George caught up on everything else. Bill and Fleur were doing fine- Molly still pestering them for grand kids. Charlie was still slaying… er, saving Dragons. Percy was back to working for the Ministry, he was on Kingsley's personal team. And Ron and Ginny were going back to Hogwarts to finish with Harry and Hermione. And little Teddy Lupin seemed to decide that his favorite color to keep his hair was Black with red streaks, with one eye blue and one eye green.

When dinner was done, Molly told them to go mingle in the living room. It was then that Ron spoke-

"So why now?" Ron finally blurted in all his tactless glory.

"Ron" Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"What? I didn't yell at him, did I?" Ron said.

"It's rude" Hermione stated.

"It's honest. And I want an honest answer." Ron defended.

"It was just time Ron. No reason."

George had long decided he wouldn't tell any of his family the real reason he'd come out of his funk. Maybe Bill- he was married, he'd know all about the wonders of sex by now. Or at least he better with a part Veela wife.

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"What did you expect Ron? A dream? A knock to the head? A sudden burst of insight while eating treacle tart in the loo? I just was coming home from the Leaky Cauldron, and I had an altercation…"

George cut himself off, he'd said too much.

"What altercation?" Ginny asked.

He cursed himself at first, but realized this might be good enough to get them off his back. So he explained what happened with Rocky, but he left out the Ton Tongue Toffee part and the breaking of Rocky's wand.

"Wow George, that was really brave." Hermione said beaming at him.

"Yeah, and it sounds like he really deserved it." Harry added.

"Thanks… after that, I realized that life was still around to be lived, you know?" George stated.

Everyone looked at Ron. George knew his brother could be dense sometimes, but he also knew his brother was good at thinking a few steps ahead if he concentrated long enough, like when he plated chess. And while no one else had seen his shop Ron had…

"And what happened to the store?" Ron asked.

_Shite… Think quick George…_

"The witch I helped… I was concerned about her staying in the Cauldron while that jerk was still around, so I told her she could stay at my flat. I have an extra bed and all, don't I? But she wanted a tour, and then she proceeded to accidentally drop the Instant Darkness Powder, causing her to thoroughly stumble over half the shop in the process. Not very coordinated, she was."

"See Ron, he not only saved her, but he kept her safe too." Ginny yelled at Ron.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I was such a git George." Ron said apologetically.

George breathed a quick sigh of relief, and replied with a smirk-

"No worries little bro, you were just being you."

And Ron proceeded to chase George around the room to amused giggles from the rest of them.

"Ginny what did you do with the school lists? I need them if I'm going to get your stuff tomorrow." His mum yelled from somewhere upstairs getting all their attention.

"She can't be serious? Can't we get our own stuff?" Ron asked.

"It's her last time until the grandkids show up, Ron" Ginny reminded him.

"She makes a fair point Ronniekins." George added.

"Shut up, you. I still don't care." Ron said getting up. "I'm telling her I want to get them on my own."

"Ron no" Ginny yelled after him. "Harry some help please."

Ginny and Harry both left leaving Hermione and George alone.

"Hey can I ask you something?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes I really like him." Hermione said.

"What? Oh, that was obvious in your third year, I know that. You know about memory charms and stuff right?" George asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"More than a bit if I recall you modified your parent's memories, didn't you?"

"Yes… I did." She said slowly.

George could tell that it was obviously a sore topic for her. So he proceeded carefully.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm working on a couple of new things, and I need a bit of info on them. That was Fred's area of expertise."

George watched her get a little taken a back at the mention of Fred's name from his mouth. And he wondered if all witches would react that way…

"Oh… well I don't claim to be an expert, but there's a book I could give you that told me a lot. Maybe it'll help you. And if there's anything you don't get, just let me know." She replied.

"That'd be great."

George was being honest with that reply. The less he had to ask her personally the better. Hermione left to get him the book. She retuned just as everyone else walked back into the room.

"Thanks" he said as she handed it to him.

"No problem. Hold it for as long as you want." Hermione responded.

"What book is that?" Ron asked sitting down.

"Just a book on memory charms, working on it for some things." George replied.

"Really? Does that mean you're going to open the shop back up soon?" Ginny asked.

"I have a meeting with Verity, if it goes well, maybe a couple of days. If not her, then I'll have to actually do interviews."

"I'm sure she'll do it. The shop's brilliant." Ron said with a grin.

"I hope so. Listen, I'm itching to get looking in this book, I'll stop by for Sunday dinner, ok?" George said.

"We'll probably be in the Alley tomorrow for supplies." Ron said.

"Oh stop in, I'll treat for lunch." George said getting up to leave.

He bid them all farewell, and headed back to the flat.

And true to his words, George Weasley read all he could about the different types of memory charms.

* * *

**Bbrrrriiinnggg**

George barely opened his eyes at the sound.

Who could be ringing the bell? The shop was obviously closed… Verity.

George flew down the steps, to open the shop door. He could see Verity standing their. She looked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry about that, was looking at something until late, and I overslept. Just give me five minutes, to fix myself up." George said.

Verity seemed to be scanning him. Then after a moment she gave him a nod.

"Take ten minutes." she replied.

George raised his eyebrow at the tone of her voice. That wasn't the same Verity he knew. The Verity he knew was a kind girl. This girl seemed to be trying to piss him off. And she was dressed as if this was a business dinner or something.

George went back upstairs, took a quick shower, and put on some jeans, a t-shirt that Verity always said she liked, and his favorite sneakers.

He came back down and Verity was leaning against the counter.

"Thanks for coming." George said.

George noticed she'd cut her hair shorter. She looked older.

"I'd figure I'd give you a chance to up my salary." She said cutting directly to the point.

"Why so business like? It's like you have no love for your old employer." George said trying to break the mood.

"It's not about that George,"

George almost winced at that. Verity had also been one of those people who had never called him by his name. She always referred to himself and Fred as Mr. Weasley.

"It's about growing up. I was 20 years old and working in a joke shop. I just got my priorities straight during the war. Life could be over tomorrow, and I'd only be known as the girl who worked in the Weasley's store."

She was beginning to piss George off, and he didn't want that. He couldn't figure out why he cared until he realized with a jolt that he wanted to bed her.

"I didn't know we made you feel that way, we, I mean, Fred and I, always thought you liked us." George said.

George wanted to see how the sympathy card played- and the mention of Fred. The reaction wasn't instant but it came quick enough.

"I… I did like you guys, I mean… I still like you George, it's just… my family got on me to be more serious and so I took this job in the Ministry that sucks arse, but it pays well. And the only way I could live with telling my parents I quit to work here again, would be if you raised my pay."

As she explained this, her whole 'strong witch' demeanor fell, and the old Verity appeared.

So that's what this was about. And George felt for her, he really did- or he would have, had she been honest from the start. Verity had tried to trick him, and no one will ever trick the new George and get away with it.

"And what exactly do you do that pays so much money?" George asked out of curiosity.

He had no intention of matching it. In fact, if it worked out right, he'd have her working here for less than her original salary.

"I work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm a Quadruple X or higher Classified Beast Catcher."

George was secretly impressed. That was like the Auror ranks of that Department.

"It sounds all exciting, but how often do you hear about a Lethifold, or a Quintaped running around in London? Never. Mostly we just get a lot of paper work." she added.

"Well I can't match whatever salary they're probably paying you for that. So I guess you can go." George said nonchalantly.

"George wait… make me an offer. Add some incentives… I'm sure I could get my parents to understand." She said reaching out to hold his wrist.

He had an offer alright.

"Sorry Verity, it would be a disgrace to Fred's memory to do that. We hired you because you were a nice girl, with a good outlook on life, and really wanted to work here. We didn't have to give you incentives then, and I won't give you incentives now." George stated seriously.

He watched Verity pull her hand away looking sad, and a little guilty. Perfect.

"I mean, and you're making this all about what I can do for you. What about what you can do for me? Why don't you offer me an incentive?" George added.

"Like what?" She quizzed.

"I don't know, name some things."

"Er… I could promise to work extra hard."

"All employees should do that." George stated.

"To test products?" she offered.

"Yes I recall you weren't that interested in that part of the business."

"And I could… I could… try and create something myself…"

"Baby steps Verity." George said.

"It doesn't matter George, I'm just desperate to get out of it. I hate working in the Ministry. You can make the contract and I'll sign it."

Bingo.

"Follow me upstairs and I'll see if we can't think of something…"

When they reached upstairs, Verity stepped in the flat cautiously.

"You guys never let me up here before." She said.

"Because we were afraid, you'd only want to bed one of us, and then we'd have to kill you to save ourselves."

George said this as he pretended to look for parchment.

"What? Must you always joke?" she said with a curious look.

"What do you think?" he said turning around quickly to give her a wink.

"George stop playing…" she said with a bit of whine.

"If I did that I'd have to close my business down." George replied after grabbing a piece of parchment.

"You see? That's why I liked working here, always a good feeling around." Verity stated thinking George was going back to joke mode.

"It was all because of you, you know?"

"Ok, you don't have to lay it on, I already said I'd work here again." she said.

George turned around to face her fully. He gave her one of his more serious expressions-

"Who's laying it on? If I learned anything from Fred's death, it's that you have to say what's on your mind, before people leave you."

Verity looked at the serious expression on George's face, and she could feel herself blushing. They had liked her? And he still did?

"I… George… I don't know what to say… I…"

George decided to take control of her momentary confusion to kiss her. She tried to resist at first, but fell into it.

He pulled away after a minute or two, and didn't look at her. He acted as if he was looking for a quill on his desk, deciding that if she was truly adverse to his advances she'd leave right now.

Verity was beyond confused now. He'd kissed her. And she'd kissed him back. Things were moving too quickly.

"I… think I should… should…"

"Should what? Go? Did the kiss scare you Verity?" George asked looking up.

"No…"

George knew she was lying.

"Are you sure?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied.

Verity didn't like his tone now. Something seemed off. She tried to put back on that same business like demeanor she came in with.

But George wasn't buying it. Not at all.

"How do I know that you're not just saying these things, and doing these things to make me work here for cheap?"

"Because I wasn't going to give you a raise before you told me everything, was I? And what reason would I have to low ball you? It's not like I can't afford to pay you, I just don't believe in giving someone a raise without them earning it."

George watched her face fall for a moment after he pointed out that she was the one who had underhanded motives.

"Maybe I should go." She said looking guilty.

It was perfect. Her feet hadn't even moved an inch with her words. So he walked over to her, holding a parchment in his hand as he pointed towards the door of his flat.

"Fine, walk away. Be afraid. Do what your parents tell you too. Be another mindless follower." George said standing in her face.

She tried to slap him in anger, but he caught her wrist and brought her whole body into him.

And then proceeded to snog her senseless.

She pulled away some five minutes later, and tried to talk-

"George… wait…"

But George ignored her, and buried her words in his mouth, slowly pulling her towards his bed as he did so. They fell onto it. George started reaching his hand up her shirt. She gasped at the feeling.

"Gods… George wait… too fast…"

George allowed her to breathe for a moment, before answering-

"Life moves fast…" he said.

And then began to circle her nipple under her shirt, and went back to snogging her.

Verity would try and say something to stop them from going further, but every time George would just say something to quell her fears, and start kissing her again. And once George's hand had made its way under her pants and had started to massage her clit, she was practically begging him for it.

And so… he gave it to her.

And it turns out Verity was no Virgin. She knew exactly what she wanted and how. And George was happy to oblige her. They had to have gone at least three times, the last time she came multiple times before passing out during the last round, just before he came.

But George didn't mind, and continued on until he finished.

* * *

**Later**

George looked at Verity's naked body sleeping on his bed face down. He looked at the smooth curve of her back, past her arse, down her legs.

For a moment he had second thoughts about what he was about to do- about modifying her memory.

He'd read most of the book, Hermione gave him. He learned all the specifics of tweaking a memory, how to insert a false a memory, how to get rid of it completely and how to make them stick. It really was all in the memory. The memory didn't even have to make sense, but as long as when you cast it you believed it could work, it would work.

His original memory plant was going to be a simple 'Obliviate' and send her back to whatever job she thought was so much better. But after her admittance that she was really going to use him, he wanted to make her pay. And good sex hadn't ruined that. And now he was looking at a part of the book, that didn't just deal with memories, it dealt with the feelings too. With the right spell and feelings behind it, he could make her forget the actual sex- but not the feelings she enjoyed from it.

In other words… she'd want to shag him every time she saw him.

Yes that was the plan he was going to use. But then he realized the plan wouldn't do any good if he didn't see her. But he couldn't have her work here after this… no; there'd be no running the store.

He thought hard for a moment until a plan came to fruition. He'd increase her feelings of job dissatisfaction, plus her feelings of not wanting to disappoint her parents. Thus when he'd turn her down for this job, she'd keep her old job, because she'd be afraid of her parent's thoughts. But every now and then- so upset with her current job, that she'd come by the shop and ask him for her old job again… and they'd shag like there was no tomorrow.

_Perfect._

George got up and walked over to the bed. He picked up his wand and aimed it at her sleeping body- the book saying it was easier to cast the charms while they're sleeping, as the person would be less likely to remember it happening. But then he realized he'd stared at her a little too long, and his cock was half erect.

_What's one more time for the road? She won't remember anyways._

George tried to wake Verity up, but she was knocked out. George realized it might be better if she stayed asleep… he was only trying to get his real quick.

George put his wand down on the table, and made his way onto the bed. He rubbed his hand down her back, and across her arse…

Her arse…

A small grin graced George's face…

"Verity… Verity…" he said lightly caressing her.

She moaned in response.

"Verity, one more time… do it for me…" he said gently, beginning to play with her clit.

"Tired… soar…" she moaned into the pillow.

"I promise it won't hurt you there… do it for me Verity…" he said whispering in her ear.

She didn't do anything but continued to moan at his touch.

"Verity…" he said again.

"Ok…" she breathed.

George played with her for another moment, before he stopped. A small whimper escaped her sleeping form. He straddled her just as she was. He remembered lube was supposed to be used, but he didn't have any… so he just used her own wetness as coating.

First he inserted the wet finger into her arse.

_Damn this is tight…_

She tried to move, but he was persistent. He slid the digit in slowly. She groaned. But it soon became moans as he continued sliding it in while his other hand fingered her clit. Soon he was sliding two fingers in, then three. And he was no longer half erect, but fully.

He straddled her backside. She whimpered again at the loss of touch. But there was no worry… she was about to get something much bigger in there to replace it… like his cock…

* * *

A/N- Am I the only one who's ashamed of George right now? Taking advantage of dear Verity like that… tsk, tsk…

And this is just the beginning… there's more plots of doing a witch wrong to come. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. What a Jerk Learned

A/N-

**Annoying Rules**- "1,2… 4? 4 ProperT? Four chapters without a Disclaimer."

**ProperT**- "Technically as this one will have a disclaimer it's only three…"

**AR**- "And you call yourself Proper…"

**ProperT**- "Sorry, I'm a bit rusty, I forgot… but here it goes-"

Disclaimer- I ProperT did not knowingly forget to put in disclaimers in the previous _three_ chapters. I really forgot. But I promise to try to not forget, from now on. Ok? I don't own any of the characters places, settings, or whatever else JK, WB and Scholastic may own. They can even have the rights to the OC's that have been mentioned already if they really want them.

**What a Jerk Learned**

"Hi Verity, long time no see." Ginny said as they approached the shop.

"Hello all" Verity replied a bit sadly.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… it was nice seeing you again."

And Verity walked away from the shop.

"Is it me? Or is she walking funny?" Ron stated.

"Hey George." Ginny said at seeing her brother by the door.

"Hey." He replied.

"Verity looked sad, what happened? You did give her, her job back? Didn't you dear?" Molly said.

"No mum. Her other job really is better. I couldn't let her come back here." George replied.

"Really? What does she do?" Hermione asked.

"She works for the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures. She's a Quadruple X and higher Classified Beast Catcher. Makes loads." George answered.

"Wow" Ron said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Remember the classifications, in Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them? Quadruple X is like really dangerous, but 5 X's is the most dangerous."

"Why would anyone want to catch them?" Harry asked.

"Beats me, but they're like the Auror's of their field." Ginny added.

"But she still wanted to work here? Knew there was something off about her." Ron said.

They laughed and George treated his family to lunch.

* * *

Over the next three weeks George came to three conclusions. It didn't take three weeks necessarily, that's just where the next part of this foray into George's life will begin. But in the mean time, let's get to the three things.

The first thing he realized?

That he couldn't hire anyone that he'd shagged already.

He realized this after thoroughly replaying what happened with Verity. It wouldn't do to have anyone he'd shagged already working for him.

Now the second thing he realized goes hand in hand with reason number one.

That he couldn't hire anyone he'd eventually want to shag.

Simply because he would probably end up doing so, and they'd fall right into category number one.

The first time the thought crossed his mind was his third day into interviews. His last appointment before lunch had strolled in, and pretty much told him she'd do anything for the job.

And he happily put that to the test, during what should have been his lunch break. But the girl- Stella, Sammy or something like that; had been thoroughly un-sexy. She kept her eyes closed, and generally looked like she was in pain. George finished shagging her as fast as he could and got dressed just as quick. And that's when he realized he couldn't have her around.

But then he hit a problem- she didn't go to sleep. In fact she seemed glued to his face afterwards. If it came down to it, he'd 'Obliviate' her with her staring in his face, but he'd rather she at least had her head not facing him.

He finally found the chance as he was leading her through the doorway that separated the stairs to the flat and the shop. He held it open for her. Quickly and silently he cast the Trip Jinx. She stumbled head first onto the floor and he quickly inserted a memory of her begging him to use the bathroom, and him finally relenting, and then him tripping her.

When she rose, she was red in the face and her anger was obvious.

"You tripped me"

"I'm sorry… it was an accident…" he said unconvincingly.

The plan he concocted had been based off the hope she'd not want to stay because he was a git.

"Yeah right… I could sue you, you know? Falling in a store is loads of Galleons." She spat at him.

That hadn't been part of George's plan.

"What?"

He saw the girl smirk, and he realized she needed money.

"You heard me, and the way you made me beg you to use the bathroom… a jury would eat it all up." She said.

"You're just a squirrel trying to get a nut aren't you?" He asked.

He saw her smirk- the first hint of a smile she'd shown once. George got mad then. Another witch trying to use him for money.

"Maybe," she said with an evil sort of smirk, "I would've let you fuck me whenever you wanted, as long as I had a job, but this law suit will be even better." She said walking towards the door.

That did it.

"Immobalaris" he cast.

She froze mid step, and couldn't move.

George walked over to the box where the Fainting Fancies were, and grabbed one. He inserted it in her mouth, and then cast 'Ingestio'.

He watched as her mouth started to move and the rest of her remained frozen. Her eye's looking back and forth in worry. But soon they closed.

He waved his wand at her, undoing the Immobalaris charm and her body fell faint to the ground.

"So you want a make a quick Galleon, do you? And it seems you don't mind shagging to do so either." He said standing above her body, as he thought. "I have just the new profession for you…"

Needless to say, he'd heard around town about this new 'hottie' who'd shag anything for a Knut- a mere Knut.

And if that hadn't been enough to cement the 'can't want to shag them rule' it became cemented in his mind after another young witch- Janie; had sauntered in a week later, in the morning. He told her to come back for lunch, to see how she did when testing projects. After that Sally girl he'd made testing Fainting Fancies a part of the interview process.

When Janie came back, the two were already kissing wildly before the shop door closed. She had been a wild one. Insatiable even. He had to put a sign on the door asking his first after lunch interview to come back in an hour.

He was worn out, and she still wanted to shag again after the hour was up. George realized she'd definitely be a problem as well. So George told her to come back for Dinner, because he still had interviews to 'uphold' for the day (which he promised her were really just for courtesy), and then they could celebrate her new job at dinner.

He had already told her to just push the bell, and walk in. That he'd hear it and come downstairs. But what did was stay hidden in the shadows, and when she walked passed his hiding spot he put her in a Body Bind. He had dressed himself like a thief- mask included' and pretended to act like he was looting the place, letting her witness his thievery from her spot on the floor, and then he stupefied her.

Needless to say once she was unconscious he went to work increasing her fear of the shop… and just for good measure, he decided to increase her fear of men in general.

When he brought her back to life, she immediately started crying.

"Don't worry you're safe. He managed to escape, but left my stuff, you'll be fine." George said trying to soothe her.

But he'd done too good a job of increasing her fear, because she jumped back from him as quickly as she could.

"Thanks… but I think I should go now… and I can't work here… not after that." Janie said quickly getting up, but still shaking.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure it'll never happen again-"

"No… I can't… I'm sorry"

George realized he must have over done it with the spell, and while she got herself together he adjusted her memory so she wouldn't fear _all _men.

In other words he made it so she wouldn't fear _him_ so much. Much better in his opinion.

"I'm sorry, it's not you so much…" she said immediately after her eyes came back into focus, "it's just this place scares me now…" she admitted.

And she left, missing George's grin.

So yes, George decided he couldn't have anyone working for him who he wanted to shag either.

As for the third thing he realized, it was just after he'd gotten further in Hermione's book. He had been worried about not hearing anything about Janie, when he decided he needed to learn Legilimency.

George knew it was a bit like reading minds, but you couldn't pick what you wanted to see. He thought it would be helpful to see a witch's memories of something as a useful way of getting her to trust him. It was all about trust with the witches. And if the death of their dog when they were six was a sorry time for them, then he'd tell them about the death of his pig when he was eight- or any thing else that would make them open up… both literally and figuratively speaking…

Plus, he might not have to insert a memory, if he could build off another one somehow…

And that's where we find George now- sitting in the shop some three weeks after Verity, figuring out a way for him to test Legilimency on people. He was interrupted in his thoughts by the shop door opening.

He didn't have any appointments now- it was lunch; so he looked up. But a grin crossed his face.

"Hey George, I heard you were up and about."

It was his friend Lee Jordan. And he didn't cringe at hearing his name either; Lee was always one of the few people who could tell the difference between him and Fred.

"Hey Lee. Yeah, I'm doing good." George replied getting up to greet his friend.

"Glad to hear it."

They hugged- the manly one; and sat down to talk. He was surprised to see Lee actually, after the war; Oliver had gotten him the job to be the official announcer for Puddlemore United. So he was always busy with team events, and things.

"So really, what brings you into town besides the team?" George asked.

"You know me to well… you won't believe me though…" Lee said smiling.

"What?" George asked curiously.

"Me and Katie" He said.

"Wow really? When did that happen, mate?"

"We got caught up after the war, and we just stayed in touch…"

"Congratulation mate." George said seriously.

"But when I said me and Katie… I meant _me and Katie_…" Lee added with a smirk.

"No… you didn't…"

"I did… more like I do really…" Lee said grinning.

"This calls for drinks."

And George pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey he and Fred kept behind the counter for special occasions.

"Thanks mate, but I'm about to meet her for a late lunch, so no drinking otherwise I won't be able to survive it." He said grinning. Then added, "But why don't you come out with us tonight?"

"Three's a crowd Lee." George said smiling.

"No you prat, were all going out to eat. Me and Katie, Oliver, Angelina, and Alicia, you should come it'd be a great surprise for them."

Dinner, hun? He'd hadn't been out in a group setting in a while.

"Sure why not?"

"Excellent. I'll pick you up here at 8 and I'll apparate you to where we're having dinner at."

"See you at 8 then."

And they shook hands and Lee left.

* * *

When George and Lee arrived at the restaurant George could see Oliver, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia already there. And when they spotted him-

"George" the girls yelled as they ran over to him.

"Yes, Hello Lee, nice to see you too. How am I? Oh I'm well thanks." Lee said feigning hurt as all the girls engulfed George for a group hug.

"I'm happy to see you Lee" Katie said going over to hug Lee.

"Aren't they cute?" Angelina asked.

"If you like cute" George replied grinning.

"George." Alicia said.

They walked over to Oliver.

"Nice to see you George. I haven't had a flock of girls run away like that since me Hogwarts days after a lost Quidditch match." He said smiling.

"And if I recall correctly, it was these same three girls." George replied with a smile of his own.

"Hey" Katie exclaimed.

"You weren't right after losses Oli." Angelina said.

"Down right scary at times actually…" Alicia added.

"Nothing compared to how Harry would feel." George added.

"Oh, we should have invited him, a sort of reunion of sorts." Katie said.

"I doubt mum would've let him out. They start Hogwarts day after tomorrow; she's been keeping them in. Ron's completely flummoxed over it." George responded.

"Wait… the Savior of the Wizarding World is essentially…. Grounded? That's rich." Lee said smiling.

They walked in laughing at Harry's expense, to enjoy dinner.

* * *

After dinner- in which the girls yelled at the restaurant to leave Oliver, George and Lee alone; they talked over dinner.

"So George, now that you're feeling better… what you doing with yourself?" Angelina asked.

"I already told you, just trying to get the shop back open really."

"No, I mean in the romance department… got any witches in mind?"

And George followed Angelina's eyes as they landed on a very embarrassed Alicia.

"Don't pay her any attention George…" Alicia replied.

"You two always flirted around each other… it's only a matter of time if you ask me…" Katie said.

"Thankfully no one asked you Katie." Alicia said giving her friend a look.

"No… there's no one special…"

George said interrupting the spat, and gave Alicia a small smile. Katie was right… Alicia and he had always gotten along rather well. They even shared a moment once after the Yule ball, even though they didn't go together.

Angelina elbowed Alicia in happiness, and Alicia merely said stop that.

Oliver and Lee grinned at George. Alicia changed the subject after that, but every so often George caught her looking at him.

When dinner was over and they were all standing outside, the conversation slowed.

"So… good dinner then?" Lee said.

"Yeah" Everyone agreed.

"We should do it again." Angelina added.

"Definitely." Everyone agreed again.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but Oliver and I have early photo shoots, so I'm going to escort my girl home." Lee said.

"Lee…" Katie replied.

"Have fun you two… I know I would…" George said grinning.

"George…" Katie added.

And with a crack Lee had disapparated Katie and himself. Everyone else laughed.

"Lee is right though… do have to get up early." Oliver said,

"Don't forget to stay in touch Oliver." Angelina said.

"I won't. I promise."

Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek before he disapparated with his own crack.

"By you two"

And Angelina left a moment later giving them a knowing look.

"Why's she looking at us like that? I bet she's on her way to see Oliver right now." George said.

"Nah… those two are cool. Though I think Oliver might like her a bit."

"Then what's the problem? He's a decent chap."

"I know, but I think she still… I mean… I think she still misses your brother… a bit."

George had forgotten about her feelings for Fred stemming from their time after the Yule ball as well.

"I guess I forgot" George said.

"Yeah… well, I'm not sure if it's true, but she's hasn't dated at all. Not that she dated before then, but still…"

George didn't say anything.

"And really, how are you?" she asked.

"Me? I'm great. Well I'd be better if I could find suitable help. There's a bloke who came in earlier today who seems like he might be up to the challenge, even trusted me enough to tell me about some ball he invented that when bounced let's out the smell of dung around it."

"Sounds disgusting, but right up your alley." Alicia replied.

"It is… but all I was thinking about was someone to help run the shop, not necessarily someone to help me invent too… caught me off guard, you know?"

"Afraid it might be like replacing Fred?"

"A bit… I mean I know no one can do that, but we'd work in that same type of way that Fred and I did. Not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"Then tell him so. Doesn't mean he can't still work for you. Or maybe he can just wait till you're ready."

This is why George always liked Alicia, she was easy to talk too, and seemed to always have some helpful words of advice.

"Maybe… thanks Alicia. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Glad I could help."

There was an awkward silence. George had no intention of treating Alicia like he treated the other girls he dealt with. She was different. Beside she knew him.

"How about we hang out some time, just us?" she asked.

"Yeah… that sounds great."

"Really?"

"Of course it does. I won't lie; I may not be much of a date though… I'm thoroughly boring you know." He said grinning.

"Then we'll just have to liven you up then, won't we?" she said giving him a look.

They exchanged information, and promised to talk in the next couple of weeks. George kissed her on the cheek before she left.

* * *

The next day George was in a very uncharacteristic state. He was nervous.

He fiddled with the paper with Alicia's Floo name on it whenever he had a free moment. He didn't want to seem eager- especially since he could get regular sex with out her. But then that bothered him as well because he wanted more than sex from Alicia- she was marrying material. He just wasn't ready to get married yet.

Far from it. He wanted to keep shagging witches. And if he started dating Alicia now, that would have to stop. He couldn't imagine her being ok with that, or any serious witch for that matter, which was why he erased their memories in the first place. And he didn't want to erase anything from Alicia.

So he'd been sitting in his seat for at least half hour thinking about it after the end of his interview day when he decided he would wait it out before he contacted her.

Yes, he'd wait. Take it slow. This way he could continue his conquests of the modern witch, and still have Alicia around.

George got up to lock his shop door, but just before he could, a person walked in with their robes done up- hood included. George pulled his wand out.

"Put that down. I'm here for the job" the witch's voice said.

George realized this voice was familiar, but not very.

"Who are you? And why is your hood up?" He said not lowering his wand.

"My hood is up because I don't want anyone to know who I am; I'd die if someone saw me in here." The witch admitted.

"Then that's going to make working here a bit hard isn't it? Someone would see you." George replied annoyed.

"There are Glamour's for that type of thing, aren't there?"

"Just who are you?" George asked again.

George watched as she lowered her Hood and revealed her face. It was that Slytherin girl in Ron's year… Patricia, Pamela, Pandora....

"Pansy Parkinson" she said.

Right… Pansy. Always hanging off of Malfoy, resembled a bit of a pug.

"I know. You're in my Brother Ron's year. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to catch the train in the morning?"

"I would if I were going back. But I'm not. It'll be a Potter circus." She said walking into the shop.

"But McGonagall's letting everyone back in. I know you're in Slytherin, but even you know you can't have learned that much last year." George stated.

"I know enough. Now can I get the job or what?" she asked.

"No. Go back to school." George said.

"Are you still on that? You're as thick as your brother then aren't you?"

George was about to hex her, until he realized she meant Ron, not Fred.

"No, I'm not. Ron wouldn't bother to ask why you're here, if you hate me and my family so much. So that would mean that you must be desperate."

"I'm not desperate. I just want to try something different."

George knew she was lying, and wasn't in the mood for it, he wanted to get back to figuring out a way to work on Legilimency…

"Different, eh? Fine, have a seat."

George said turning from her to take a seat behind the counter as he conjured a chair for her.

"Do you know what the job is about?" he asked her.

"I help you sell your jokes, I get paid for it. Sounds simple enough." She replied.

"There's also the testing process. You have to be willing to test things at times, especially now that it's just me." George said, testing the sympathy waters.

"Test stuff like what?" she said seeming to ignore his words.

"Whatever I invent, but I wouldn't give it to you until I was sure of course."

"Ok, that's it then?"

"No. You'd also need to help me in product research."

"Isn't that the same as what you said before?"

"No. Like for instance I'm working on a joke that'll make someone thin they're a chicken for a certain period of time. And so I need someone to help me while I practice Legilimency." He said seriously.

"Legilimency?" she said.

"It's-"

"I know what it is. I helped Draco get better at Occlumency, by using it on him. So you would need to use it on me?" she asked.

She was familiar with it? That was even better than he hoped.

"Yeah, would you mine if I gave it a test go now. And maybe you could even give me some pointers." George said off handedly.

"If it'll help me get the job, then let's go for it."

She stood out of the chair, and started to take her robes off.

"Well? It's better standing up, so get over there." She said pointing to a spot across from her.

George watched her as she removed the robe, and realized even though she wasn't much on the eyes, but she had a decent body…

"Not out here… upstairs in the flat. Don't want to risk wrecking anything, or anyone looking in and seeing." George said.

"Fine. Whatever. Lead the way." She said.

George led her upstairs to the flat and took his place across from her.

"Just aim your wand at me and say Legilimens, but you have to focus and push once you get in. I'm not just going to let you in." she said.

"Right… Legilimens"

George saw things flash before his eyes… a young Pansy pushing another girl on the floor… a family dinner... Draco yelling at her on the Hogwarts express… and then he was pushed out.

"Not bad. But you hardly pushed that hard. And I'm a terrible Occlumens. Draco said it was easy to see my memories he'd better hope the Dark Lord never asked me to join him." she said.

George realized she seemed neither fazed nor unfazed by her own words. Or concerned for his possible reactions to her words.

"Fine… Legilimens"

Her sitting in Potions ignoring Snape… gossiping with Rita Skeeter about Harry and Hermione… hanging out with other Slytherin witches…with Umbridge after she tried to catch Fred and George… Draco ignoring her...

George stumbled as he was thrown from her mind. She had her wand out. She must've cast something at him.

"That wasn't fair… I wasn't ready." She said.

"Mad because of what I saw?"

George had only got madder after he saw some of those memories- especially after the Umbridge scene.

"What do I care if you saw Draco ignoring me?"

Draco… is that all she cared about? Draco who yelled at her, and ignored her… and… made her really easy to shag right now because he now knew she liked them mean.

"Of course you care, because you're a moron. And you let a daft git like Malfoy make you into one." George replied, in a mocking way.

"Don't you dare talk about Draco like that."

"Like what? Like the Stupid Prick he is? What do you see in him?" George asked.

"He's got style. Power. He's smart." she rattled off pissed.

"Is that all? I've got all that, and I'm twice as smart. I didn't run off and join Voldemort, you dumb cunt." George said, almost daring her to get mad.

"You… you can't call me that… who do you think you are?" she yelled.

But George could tell he was turning her on. She was red not from anger but heat. And her breathing was a bit too deep. He raised his wand one more time.

"Legilimens…"

Draco shagging her senseless… Blaise shagging her doggy style… her giving Goyle a blow job…

_Dear gods… she was a freak…_

Before she could get mad this time, George walked closer to her, pulling her in for a kiss. He imagined being able to shag her doggy style in order not to be violently sick from kissing her.

She tried to resist, but George also saw that she liked pretending that she didn't want to get shagged.

In a matter of minutes her clothes had been strewn across the room, and he was sliding into her.

No wonder everyone had a crack at her… she was a good lay. And he had no problem shagging her doggy style. It was better for him; he didn't have to look at her. And she howled like the pug she looked like too.

She even gave him his first blow job.

Oh yes, definitely a good lay.

She'd fallen asleep afterwards. George had no intention of letting her spend the night. No, none at all.

He'd decided that he'd make her want to go back to school… maybe even let her want to give whole school a go… but that wasn't enough to him. He'd done the hoar a girl out thing… he liked to stay fresh…

Ah, she was always a bully wasn't she? Liked torturing people? And she hated Harry… It was simple then. He'd make her want to be a nice person. Especially to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

So he dressed her back up, carried her down the stairs and sat her in the chair she was sitting in. First implanted a memory of her trying a Fainting Fancy- he even swabbed her mouth with one, so the taste would be there.

And then he tweaked her memories… the same one's he'd seen of her bullying people, and being rotten to them, he made her feel guilty about them. Really guilty. And then he made her want to go back to school so she could atone for her past grievances.

He cast Rennervate and she came too. He watched her eyes go out of focus for a moment, but then she same back to her self.

"Think you could test these on a regular basis?" George asked seriously.

"What? No… in fact, I've decided I'm going back to school. Yeah… school…" she said getting up and putting on her cloak.

"If you're sure…" George said not bothering to help.

"Of course I'm sure; it's my last time to make a difference… Thanks anyways." She said, but then turned around and added, "Sorry about getting you in trouble with Umbridge. It was low."

And she walked out the door.

* * *

A/N- Sorry if you got this alert twice I keep frogetting the lines on my computer don't transfer over here, I have to re do them. Anyhoo, hope you're enjoying this. And what about George now? I'm begining to think he has a problem... but maybe that's me. Lol. Later Dasy :)


	5. A Good Month

A/N- Sorry for the bit of a wait, I got sick for a couple of days, and then I got caught up with trying to get the other story I'm posting caught up as well. But no worries, there's still enough time for me to keep to my 3 to 4 chapter a week goal. And since I plan two updates on Christmas Day… yeah, I should be good.

Disclaimer- Do not own anything recognizable from JK's Brilliant works of literature. Though I do own the OC's and this crazy plot.

Just to catch up- George had been conducting interviews for the shop. Let's see… he whore'd one girl out. He made another afraid of men- but not him. And he's pretty much made Pansy into someone else… Let's see if he's finally found a proper person, then?

**A Good Month**

George finally decided that he would give Grant- the bloke who was the inventor as well; the job after a couple of more days of bad interviews. It was the only solution- he'd never want to shag a bloke after all. But he did tell Grant to hold off on his ideas for a bit. Grant understood completely, and the store reopened wonderfully a week later.

Ron and Ginny were upset that they couldn't be there, but he told them it'd still be there in Christmas. And with them gone for school, the only two people he really had to keep pretenses with on a regular basis were his parents.

And Alicia.

He finally Floo'd Alicia one night, after he'd shagged Verity. Verity had come by to congratulate George on finding someone to help, and well… the memory charm worked. She came when the store was closing, and stayed way passed the closing time.

The whole time she was there she kept telling George she didn't know why, but something about him was turning her on. George just smiled and acted as surprised as possible the whole time… his grin getting wider when she admitted that she even wanted him to fuck her arse… something she'd never let anyone do…

And when she passed out after another night of shagging, he erased the memory again, thus keeping the original charm in place.

But he had contacted Alicia, and they had a quick lunch the next afternoon. Nothing big, just a couple of sandwich's while they caught up. And he gave her another kiss on the cheek before she left.

But that was at least a week ago now. And he hadn't shagged anyone since then. He was really too busy. Ron and Ginny had spread the word that his shop was back open, and since Filch hadn't included any items from the Joke store this year because it wasn't open, student orders were pouring in. And he happily rushed to get them out before the ban came back into effect –which it did.

And now, after the shop was clean and the money counted, he and Grant took a much deserved seat.

"Hectic week, hun?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, but it's great for business." George replied.

He and Grant got along well enough. He was a hard worker. And he really liked jokes. He laughed at everything. Grant was an alright looking sort- not that George was looking; but he seemed to be in that shy category. A witch had come in the shop the other day and tried to talk to him, but he seemed flummoxed around her.

"Yeah… well, I gotta girl I need to find." Grant said getting up.

That caught George off guard.

"Really? Do tell."

"Oh… not like that. No one special… just someone to help me… relax, if you get my drift."

"I get it. I could use a girl myself right about now." George admitted.

"Come with me then. I know you're my boss and all, but if you don't mind then I don't mind." He said.

"And where exactly would we be going?"

George knew what some men did to 'relax', as Grant put it. They went down to Knockturn and picked up the easy witches. That wasn't George's style.

"There's a spot near Knockturn, but it serves better clientele… get me?" Grant stated.

"No… but maybe it'll be good for a laugh." George replied with optimism.

"You'll see." Grant said smirking.

So they agreed to meet outside the shop in a half an hour, so Grant could show him this spot of his.

* * *

True to Grant's words, the place was two stores short of being in Knockturn. He'd seen it before, but never knew what it was. It didn't have anything on the outside except a 'we're open' sign.

But when they opened the door, music hit George's ear. And lights flashed every now and then to the music. And women of all shapes and sizes were around entertaining gentleman of all types. Some women were on the stage, some were merely walking around in outfits leaving nothing to be desired.

"Hey G. Nice to see you. You're girl is back by table 8" said one girl.

"Thanks Tia" Grant replied.

George liked the looks of Tia, short, cute, and winking at him.

"What's the rush Tia?" George asked stopping her from walking by.

"I gotta put this order in sir. But maybe I'll come take yours later." She replied naughtily, and kept moving.

George watched her walk away.

"That was Tia. A freak if I ever saw one, and from what I hear she's into that bondage stuff- being tied up and all that. Not my style." Grant said walking further in.

George didn't say anything, but followed him none the same until he sat down at a table. He pushed a button when he sat.

"That's so someone can come take our order for drinks." Grant said.

George just nodded wondering what type of girl would appear. He noticed in one corner, that three gentleman were being entertained by a witch doing something very naughty with her wand.

And at another table, he saw a goblin and a wizard watching a very pretty girl dance for them- at least he thought it was a regular girl. She was Veela, and she turned into her other self, and the two guys threw some Galleons at her while looking very appreciative.

"Hey G, where you been?"

George looked into the waitresses face, and his breath caught. It was-

"This is Sally" G said introducing her.

George didn't say anything- this was his first time seeing her since he sent her on her path of whoring.

"Hello Handsome." She said simply looking at George.

"Hello… yourself." George said slowly.

"Don't be shy, Sally is cool." Grant said happily. "Two fire whiskeys, Sal"

"Got it." She said jotting down on the pad in her hand and walking away.

George watched her walk away.

"That's who you relax with?" George asked surprised.

"Yeah… she doesn't think much of herself you know? She used to let most guys do anything, and I do mean _anything_ George, for a Knut. _Only _a Knut. But she got in here, and now she gets more than that. Otherwise she'd probably be dead."

George didn't say anything. Of course he knew she'd do anything for a Knut; he'd made sure of it. And then he remembered why, that she had tried to use him- and he calmed back down.

"So this is better for her is it?" George asked.

"Yeah, protection and the like. No more walking up and down Knockturn at night." Grant said.

George said nothing, but when she came back by with their drinks, he wanted to test the charm.

"So you like working here?" he asked her.

"Yeah… it's better than the streets." She replied.

"Ever tried to get a real job, the honest way?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I guess I wasn't really honest about it, I used to try and trick people out of their money, and then this came to me… I guess it makes sense. It's the easiest way for a witch to make money isn't it?" she said.

George only nodded, suddenly very proud of his spellwork. But he noticed Grant had tensed during the conversation, and decidedly left it alone.

The night was an interesting one. And even though there were moments when he really wanted to bugger someone, he knew he would never stoop to paying someone for a shag. And though he left G to be entertained with Sally, he couldn't help but want to find a way to release himself and so he headed for home wondering if he could Floo Verity.

But as fate would have it, the opportunity walked out after him. He turned to see who else had walked out and saw Tia.

"Following me?" George asked with is famous smile.

"No. My shift is over. So I'm going home." She replied as she stepped over to him with a smile of her own.

"So you don't stay there?"

"No. That's my aunt's place. I needed a job, and she was hiring."

"And how does she feel about her niece being in such an establishment?"

"My aunt lost her morals a long time ago, walking in Knockturn. And my parents were killed in the war, so I needed something to help finish paying off my house."

It was more of the war's casualties is all George thought.

"You have my sympathy." George said seriously.

"Thanks. What about you? Not staying with G?"

"No. I'm above paying for the act of a good shag." George replied.

"No man is above paying for sex. What makes you different?" She said.

"I think a better question is, whether you're above paying for sex?" George asked her leaning into her ear.

She stepped back from him.

"I don't need to pay for sex." Tia replied simply.

"Then that makes two of us." George replied stepping closer, still smiling at her.

"It was nice meeting you sir." She said trying to step away.

"Tell me if we're two people both above paying for sex, and we both want to have sex with each other… why aren't we having sex?" He said as he reached out to grab her wrist.

"And what makes you think I want to have sex with you?"

She hadn't pulled her wrist away and George could already feel his cock twitching.

"You're eyes. You're body language. And I can hear your heart beating for me, am I lying?" George said stepping closer to her.

Before she could answer he kissed her. They kissed like that for a few minutes before she stopped and started pulling him away.

"Where are you taking me?" George asked.

"Over here"

It was a little path that seemed to lead to a pretty open area, behind the club.

"It's the place for people who like to shag outdoors." Tia stated answering George's unasked question.

"Oh…"

George watched her push a button, by the back door of the building.

"There, now if anyone wants to come out here they'll know it's occupied." She said.

"Right…"

George had never shagged outside, but thoroughly enjoyed it. Even though she had pushed the button, he still had that feeling as if he were afraid of being caught. It had excited him in a good way. Though it might not have been his best session ever, but she didn't complain. In fact she seemed more than satisfied.

"Thanks." She said as she got her clothes together.

"No problem…"

It had happened so quick George hadn't thought of what to do in terms of covering his tracks. He could just Obliviate her completely but it's better to cover your tracks with something else.

"I'll see you around." She said.

"Wait…"

"Listen… I'm not a relationship person. So if you want one, I'm not the girl."

"What? Neither am I. I just-"

George hadn't expected that at all.

"Didn't want me to get the wrong idea? No worries guy. You don't even know my real name, and I don't know yours."

Her words reminded him of Jackie…

"True…" George heard himself say.

"So, like I said, see you around. I assume you liked the place, and that you'll be back, right?"

"Right…" George replied/

"Then maybe we'll do this again, or maybe we won't. Let's just leave it open."

And she disapparated.

A part of George was thoroughly concerned about letting her go with her memories, but she seemed quite honest. If worst came to worst, he'd just do it another time.

* * *

But worse didn't come to worse… it was two weeks later, and George and Grant had made it a bit of custom to visit The Midway- the club's name; on Friday nights. And Tia would just say hello, when she'd see him. Of course they'd shag at some point during the night, but she was still cool.

And George began to see the pull of having someone who did remember around, and had relaxed about Tia.

But something caught George's attention after he and Tia had shagged in one of the private rooms- George finally seeing that Tia _was_ into the bondage thing- there were a bunch of men surrounding this one booth.

He'd seen the booth briefly before, but it would always be when he was walking some where with Tia to shag. But now they were done, and he had proper time to look. When he got closer he saw that all the men were foreign and couldn't speak much English. But if you couldn't get the gist of what they were saying from what they were seeing, then you would be idiot.

Two girls were thoroughly engaged in each other in a locked see through booth.

The men were pointing, and saying things that clearly meant they wished they could join them. George was beginning to feel the same way. I mean how often did one see two girls kiss the way they were kissing… and touching… and licking…

"Some sight hun?"

George turned to see G and Sally standing behind him.

"Yeah… Brilliant though." George added with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Grant added.

"I'm not enough for you now G?" Sally asked sounding annoyed.

"It's not even like that and you know it." Grant said realizing his slip.

"Whatever, I'll be upstairs whenever you're done fantasizing because those two never let anyone else in. I've seen wizards float trays full of Galleons in front of this door, and they won't go anywhere near it. Bunch of dumb cunts if you ask me."

And Sally walked off towards the private rooms.

"She'll be fine." Grant said watching Sally walk away.

"Of course." George replied not really paying attention.

"You think you'd ever have a chance with two women at the same time?"

"As far as I can tell, it just means more fun…"

George was imagining two witches fighting over him for sexual dominance… it made his cock twitch- and he'd just finish having sex.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching those witches go at it. They never seemed to need air. And he'd yet to see one of their faces because her back was always towards the door. He knew Grant had disappeared and reappeared after a long time and he was still standing there. The crowd had thinned now, and he was closer to the door.

"Still here? I must've left you at least a half hour ago." Grant said.

"I know, but I want to see this other girl's face, it's like she purposely won't turn around." George said.

"I've seen it, but that's only because I saw them once when they weren't entwined with each other. They were walking out of one of the private rooms." Grant explained.

"Good looking?" George quizzed.

"Yeah…"

Just then it happened, the girl turned around. And George gasped.

It was Janie. Janie who had buggered him senseless, so he made her afraid of men. And here she was, kissing a woman…

Janie caught eye contact with him, and she stopped kissing her lover. George watched her mouth his name. Her lover opened her eyes and looked at Janie. They spoke to each other.

The couple of people who had still been standing there, started drawing attention to this phenomenon to everyone else. And people started coming over to look at the witches who had finally stopped er… just stopped.

And then a naked Janie got up, and walked over to the see thru, fireproof, soundproof, hex proof, jinx proof door, and opened it.

"It's really you… come in…" she said with a smile.

George was memorized. Janie had to grab his wrist and pull him in. Everyone was so stuck, they didn't even move to join in. They even got out of his way as she pulled him in.

Janie sat down on the booth seat, and pulled George next to her. Her lover got up and moved to his other side.

"So you're the one that saved her?" her lover asked.

"Yeah… I did." He said trying to keep his cool.

"She said she left rudely, and always wished she thanked you properly." Her lover said.

"Her…"

George gulped, and wiped his forehead. The room was hot.

"Her safety was thanks enough." He managed to get out.

"How sweet. But she was thinking maybe you'd like to join us?" her lover asked.

"If you don't mind sharing that is" Janie added.

"Sharing is caring" George replied hardly believing his luck.

"Good" Janie said happily.

And her lover kissed him. Before he could try to continue, he felt Janie's hand pull his face towards hers and then Janie was kissing him.

And then he felt one hand reach for the button on his jeans. And another hand stroked his chest, through his shirt. It was when he felt the third hand on his face that he realized this was really happening.

He started to get into the kiss, and he let one of his hand caress a breast, he didn't know whose, but he hardly cared. They both continued grabbing his face and pulling him in for kisses, while the other would remove an article of clothing off his body.

"Nice" her lover said when he was naked and fully erect.

Before he could reply, Janie was kissing him again. Now he knew how all those witches felt when he'd shut them up with a kiss.

The whole experience was beyond what George had imagined in his mind earlier. Having four hands touching you, teasing you, and stroking you all at the same time is amazing. And having two tongues exploring you… well that was just indescribable. And while he was sure that each of them had enjoyed the shagging he'd given them, he was a lot more certain that they enjoyed shagging each other in front of him.

And when it was all done- or he was done (because they certainly weren't) and dressed again, Janie just simply walked him back to the door, and led him out with a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again" she said sweetly.

"You're…. Welcome" he said before the door closed.

He watched her go back to her lover, and start kissing as if nothing had happened. When he turned back around there was a crowd- less of a crowd then the start; of people looking at him.

"Er… hi"

He'd forgotten all about them, while he was in there. He wondered if it was an effect of the room, or an effect of a Ménage à Trois…

They started to clap. Some even whistled. And as he made his way past the people they clapped him on the back too.

George just smiled and nodded. He saw Grant sitting at a table on the side with Sally, he just grinned stupidly and nodded. He had no intention of hanging around after all that, he wanted remember this night in the peace of his own flat.

And as soon as he got out the door he took a deep breath.

"That was some show"

He turned to see Tia leaning against the wall outside.

"You liked?" he asked with his smirk sliding onto his face.

"Not my cup of tea." She replied.

"Too bad, one witch may never be enough now…" he said grinning.

"I think you'll live" she replied.

"Maybe…"

"See you around then." She said starting to leave.

"You're not jealous are you?" George asked feeling the hostility.

"No. That's not my cup of tea either."

She kept walking. George was suddenly tempted to pull his wand out and make that her cup of tea… but thought better of it and watched her disapparate with a crack.

* * *

The beginning of October continued George's streak of Good Luck. He didn't frequent the Midway as much, because every bloke in the place wanted him to a put a word in with the two witches.

And George tried to explain that he couldn't help them. Besides giving him a friendly glance if they noticed he was around, he had no chance to speak them. Plus, he was tired and sore the day after from that little affair, and though a part of him wished for a part two, he was actually satisfied with it.

Because it's not like there's anyone else who could the say the same as him, is there?

Tia seemed fine at first after that night, but began to be 'busy'. George didn't care, but figured he was going to have to adjust her feelings a bit when he got the chance. She didn't have to shag him, but he wanted to make sure, that she still liked him enough not to try and hurt him- or his rep. and business.

And he'd hung out with Alicia twice- the last time enjoying a long kiss on the lips before he left.

Business was still good- and even though it was still a bit off from Halloween, people were already trying to stock up for the night.

And he finally let Grant show him his bouncing ball of flatulence. It was quite good. But he still had some output problems on the gas smell. It was uncontrolled, most of the gas coming out on the first bounce.

"What I want the ball to do is leave a stench as it goes." Grant explained.

"Of course, that would be the better option." George agreed, "It would cover more ground that way. I mean one throw down a downhill surface could let it go like 25 to 30 feet. And if we could find a way to extend it somehow for pure rolling…"

"The distance is limitless…" Grant finished.

The two were both in their own little world when someone knocked on the shop door.

"Closed" both guys yelled.

The knocking persisted.

"I'll go see."

"You are the boss" Grant replied smiling.

George went to the door, and saw a witch at the door.

"We're closed miss."

"Please I just need to get my son a gift… he'll never forgive me if I forgot this one thing." She said.

"Miss, we've been closed a half hour already."

"I know, I know, but I'm desperate… I just got out of work, please." She pleaded.

George was always a sucker for a desperate witch and opened the door.

"Thank you sir. Thank you. He wants something called an Extendable Ear, and uh… a Canary Crème, does that sound right?" she asked a bit unsure.

"Yeah we have both of those things. Hey Grant, bring those for me." George yelled.

"No problem." Grant said getting up.

George looked at the witch. She looked very tired. Her brown hair looked lifeless and her skin paler than it was. As if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"How old is your son?" George asked politely.

"Ten today."

"Good age." George replied with a smile.

"Yeah, and he's a good boy… he tries hard to be good, and to help me because it's just me and him, so I wanted to make sure for once I got him everything he asked for."

"You're a good mum, sounds like." George said.

"I try, I mean, everyone looks down at me because I'm so young, but I'm not ashamed of my son. I'm not ashamed of anything I ever did. And I won't start just because they don't like me." she said with conviction.

"And you shouldn't" George agreed.

"I'm sorry… I'm just rambling… as if you don't have enough worries."

George realized she was looking at his ear- or lack of one.

"Don't worry about that, I don't. I've got a business to run." George replied easily.

"A Business? You're one of the owners? One of the Weasley's? Goodness…" she said.

"It's nothing to be in awe about." George replied.

"Maybe not to you, but I don't often run across people like you. I clean for Muggles, and people look down on me, but its honest work, they have a lot less work than magical people, and they pay more." She said. "And I know a lot of people, but none of them have the decent reputation that your family has."

"Sounds like you need to know more people."

Grant came back with the items. And George bagged them up and gave it to her- throwing in a variety of other things too.

"I can't take all that." The lady said.

"Nonsense. And it's on the house too. Tell your son that George Weasley personally said happy birthday."

"Thank you" she said, smiling in happiness.

"You're welcome, now get home, I'm sure your son, is waiting for his mum."

The witch thanked him again, and left.

"You're a good guy George" Grant said.

"That Grant, is a matter of opinion." George replied.

* * *

Later that night, just as George was about to go to bed, he heard the ring of his doorbell. He was going to ignore it, but when it didn't stop, he went downstairs ready to hex whoever it was.

But it was the woman from earlier.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this." George told her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but when I gave my son the items, he smiled like all his dreams came true. Of course I think his grandmother will kill me for letting him loose on her with some of those items, but he was really very happy. And when I told him that you had told him Happy Birthday, he made me promise to take you some birthday cake before he would go to bed."

George looked down as she presented him with a covered plate.

"It's Lemon. It's his favorite." She added with a blush.

"I like lemon." George said happily taking the plate.

"He'll be pleased to know." She said.

"Would you like to help me eat some of this?" George offered.

"No I couldn't, you were about to go to bed."

"And now I'm about to eat cake, come on." George said.

George led the witch to the counter and she sat in the seat that was still there from earlier. He took a bit of the cake.

"Delicious" he said smiling, "have some."

"I really don't need any more." She said.

But George kept the fork out with the piece of cake on it.

"I think if you don't eat the piece I won't be able to finish it and it will go to waist." He said pretending to look sad.

She smiled and ate the piece of cake off the fork. He watched her slide the cake off the fork, and a nasty thought occurred to him. And for once he tried to squash it, but-

"You know he gets his love of Lemon cake from me. I love it too. Do you mind?"

And George shook his head and watched her dip her finger into the frosting and lick it off. He couldn't help watching her lap the frosting up.

"So good" she breathed.

George kept his eyes glued to the cake after that. He had buggered Verity two days ago, he really didn't need to shag again…

"Look at me, I ate most of the cake." She said licking around her lips. "Did I get all of it?" she asked staring at George.

She had a spot of frosting just to the right of her lips.

"Just there" he said pointing.

"Did I get it?" she said still trying to lick for it with her tongue.

"No… I'll get it."

George reached out with a napkin to wipe the spot of frosting. And when he touched her face, she looked at him.

George knew that look- it was lust.

"Thank you" she said still staring at him.

"You're welcome."

And she leaned over the counter and kissed him. George tried to think of a perfectly good reason not to let this continue, but his cock was already starting to respond.

Screw it… or screw her.

* * *

George had gotten the cake, and eaten it too. But now there was the stomach ache. As she put her clothes back on. She no longer looked as happy as she did when she came in.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No… it was great, my husband never even shagged me like that before he died, but… I feel bad, like I threw myself at you."

George didn't want to remind her that she did.

"It takes two… don't worry about it." George said.

"And what now?" she asked.

"That's it" George said.

He said that to judge the situation.

"Oh… right, of course you probably have someone else."

"No. I don't believe in cheating. But I'm at a time in my life where a one woman relationship isn't for me."

Or a one woman shag…

"Are you sure?" she asked.

This was trouble. George came up with a quick memory plan.

"Yeah, I am. You wouldn't want me anyways, trust me" he said.

"But-" she started.

George just shook his head. The witch- whose name he still didn't know; finally nodded and started to walk towards the door. And so he cast the charm. He erased the sex, even though she said she'd had a good time. He drew out there time of them eating cake, so there wouldn't be gap. The only thing she'd remember is eating the cake with him, and saying good night. And he made her feel good about it.

"Well good night" she said a bit oddly a moment later, her eyes looking dazed.

"Feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I feel like I can't remember something, but I really feel fine other wise."

"Just left over birthday feelings I'm sure. Have a good night Miss." He said.

"Oh, my name is Eleanor." She said.

"Then Good Night Eleanor."

* * *

A/N- Damn it George… a single mum? Have you no, decency? No morals?

I think it'd be in George's best interest not to answer that question… in case some type of lawyers appear looking for written proof…

But, I hope a 14 page chapter makes up for the wait. And please let me know what you think of Tia? Because she'll be around for the duration of the story. And any other comments about what happened to Sally and Janie, would be appreciated as well. Later Days. :)


	6. Jerkish Thoughts & Actions

A/N- Merry Christmahanakwanzakuh! That's my way of saying happy holidays, lol. Here's the first of two updates- I hope…

Disclaimer- Santa did not bring me a contract with JK's signature handing over the rights to Harry Potter… oh well there's always next year. I don't own this…

**Jerkish Thoughts**

"George?"

"Yes Alicia?"

"Where's this going?"

"I believe it goes towards your house Alicia"

"George…"

George was walking Alicia to her flat, they'd just finished another good date. They were doing well. They spoke at least once a day, and had long kisses good bye. But he still wasn't ready to give up my other life of f- of freedom. He swears he was going to say freedom.

"I don't know… let it go where it goes naturally" George replied.

"I know, I know… but what are we at least?"

"What do you mean? We're friends." George said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're not just friends though, right? There's more to it than that right?"

"Of course…"

"Then let's make it official." Alicia stated.

"Official?"

"Yeah… just you and me…"

Shite. George tried to think quickly…

"It's already you and me" George said slowly.

"Yeah… but now its _official,_ right?"

Think quick… time for a kiss… yes a kiss…

"George…" Alicia managed to get out as George snogged her, but she would never really get a chance to say more. Nor would she even remember what they were talking about.

Perfect. Isn't amazing what a good snog, can do?

* * *

"So she wants to be serious? Gonna do it?" Grant asked.

It was the next morning, and George and Grant were discussing the previous night's events.

"Yeah… but I'm not ready yet." George replied.

"Think you're still too young, right?"

"Not necessarily, my parents were married right out of school, I just like being a bachelor more."

"Then tell her that."

"Are you nuts Grant? She'll think I've been stringing her along for nothing." George said in a horrified sort of tone.

"Isn't that what it comes down to though?" Grant queried, looking at George expectantly.

"No… she's marriage material, she is. Just not right _now_. I just get this feeling every time I bed a new witch that I can't see me experiencing with the same witch over and over again."

"What about Tia?"

"Pfft… that was different…" George remarked easily.

"Not really."

"I don't have any attachment to her."

"But it still felt good though? Shagging her again, I mean?" Grant asked.

"Of course"

"Then imagine how good it'll feel when you're attached to the girl." Grant pointed out.

"I…" George started, but found he didn't have a response to finish.

"Yeah…"

Grant said nodding his head up and down with a smile, obviously glad that he had made George see reason.

"I have to think about this… you make a fair point. But in the mean time, I promised my little siblings I'd meet them in Hogsmeade for their first weekend, and that's today." George said quickly and got up to make a quick exit, before Grant could say anything else that made sense.

"The shop is in good hands, have a good time." He said with a smile watching George grab his stuff and leave.

* * *

"So really how's it been going with you all?" George asked them.

George was sitting in The Three Broomsticks with his little siblings and Harry and Hermione.

"Great. Little weird though." Ron said.

"Why's that?"

"Pansy" Ginny piped up.

Oh yeah… George had pretty much forgotten about her.

"What's she doing?"

"Annoying us." Ron said.

"Said she's trying to atone for her past" Ginny said.

"Guys, at least she's trying." Hermione said.

"You're only saying that because she's not practically throwing herself at your boyfriend." Ginny stated.

"She's not throwing herself at me" Harry said, though George noticed he started turning madly red.

"Humph"

George hadn't counted on this. He was sure he had done a good thing.

"Pawn her off on Draco" George said thinking that was a reasonable solution.

"Ha, she's become like this laughing stock of Slytherin." Ron said.

"It's terrible the way they treat her, honestly."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the old Pansy." Ron added.

"After everything she put you lot through, you can say that?" George asked mildly surprised..

"You don't really know how something will be until it happens, George." Ginny stated.

"Can we talk about something else?" Harry asked.

They changed the subject to something else, but George thought about Ginny's words on not knowing how something will be until it happens, and it reminded him of what Grant had said earlier. Could there be something more to having only one witch to bed… I mean of course there is George thought- people got married everyday, but would it really be worth it right _now_?

Soon they were all saying there good bye's and leaving back for the school, to get ready for the Halloween feast. George stayed to finish my drink, and then got up to go. As he walked out the door, someone bumped into him-

"Oh it's… not you."

George saw the familiar girl looked ready to murder him for a moment until she realized he wasn't whoever she thought he was.

"On the contrary it is me." George replied with a smirk

"I mean I thought you were your jerk of a brother."

"Ah… Lavender Brown, that's right"

"Too bad your brother doesn't remember my name." She huffed.  
"I'm sensing a little hostility towards little Ronniekins"

She snorted with laughter.

"Ronniekins?"

"A name he loves for me to call him." George lied with a smile.

"I bet… he liked it when I called him Won Won" Lavender admitted.

George tried not to snicker at that. He'd have to use that the next time he saw Ron.

"What brings you in here now? Shouldn't you be headed back to the school?" George asked.

"I was, until I saw Ronniekins and Granger walking together. And then Pavarti left me to keep walking with Neville… all of a sudden she like _loves_ him... but it's only because he's a hero."

"Ouch, everyone seems to have gotten your wand in a knot. Let me buy you a drink to relax?"

"Thanks."

They sat at the counter. George was about to order her a Butterbeer but-

"A Firewhiskey no ice" she said.

"Firewhiskey?" George said half impressed, half curious.

"I'm of age, and I could use a drink. I suppose you're familiar with the feeling."

George just nodded, and ordered a firewhiskey for himself as well. Rosemerta served their drinks, and Lavender downed half hers in one gulp.

"Take it easy" George said, though he was secretly getting more impressed with the girl by the minute.

"Easy? You wanna hear about easy? I made it _easy_ for your brother… by now we'd probably be shagging like rabbits somewhere. But no… he'd rather be in the hallways begging Granger for a snog. Pathetic…"

She took another swig of her drink. George studied her for a moment, and realized the his interest just peaked as she mentioned shagging. But he couldn't shag another student, he thought- especially a current one. Could he? But she was practically begging for a good shag. And if she couldn't get one Weasley, why not another?

"I couldn't agree more" George said taking sip of his drink.

"You… you do?"

"Ron's always been a jerk. And don't get me wrong I like Hermione, but he's going to be aggravated for a long time dealing with her. I mean they shared their first kiss in the middle of a war… not very romantic."

George felt a bit bad by talking about them, but if the ends justified the means…

"Exactly what I've been saying… but no one listens to me"

"I'm listening."

George watched Lavender look into his 'understanding' eyes, and he knew he had her.

"So you are…" she replied giving George a small smile.

"Listen how about you let me walk you back to Hogwarts?"

"Ok"

She downed the rest of her drink and started to make her way out of the bar.

"Make sure she's safe George" Rosemerta said to him.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." George replied.

George helped escort her to the castle, listening to her vent her frustrations, while he lent a sympathetic ear.

"Wish you were in my year Lav," he stated playing the role of understanding friend, "I mean you're a great girl. We could've been good together, if I were paying attention then…"

"Does that mean you're paying attention now?" Lavender asked, sounding hopeful.

"A bit… I mean… you probably think I'm too old…" George said playing bashful.

"I think I like older men… much mature then the ones my age…" Lavender said looking into George's eyes, a bit wantonly.

George knew she was eating up everything he threw at her. But it was then that Filch appeared in the horizon… perfect actually.

"I wish we could spend more time together… while you're out of the castle that is…" George said wistfully.

"I do too… but once Filch lets me in they'll be no getting back out…"

"What if I could get you back in?" George asked sounding not too eager.

"But how?"

"Leave that to me"

George let Filch see Lavender and check her off his return list, before casting a memory charm on the geezer. He then sent off a Decoy Detonator down the hallway while Filch was still a bit dazed. As Filch walked off to check what the noise was George implanted a memory of him locking the school doors, while he walked away.

"What did you do?" Lavender asked in awe.

"Tricks of the trade… now come on, let's find some place warm to get to know each other better."

"Alright…" she answered happily.

George knew Madame Puddifoot's had some rooms in case all that snogging led to something more, and easily talked one of the patron's into letting him have one with a few Galleons in his hand- the Patron even threw in a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Wow… why are we upstairs?" Lavender asked, and George saw the first bit of skepticism in here eyes.

"Because if anyone saw you still out of Hogwarts they'd tell McGonagall… and that'd ruin our talking." George answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah…" she said going back to looking relaxed.

George continued talking with Lavender while they drank.

"The feast is probably about to start… they're probably worried loads about me."

"Of course they are… but you're here having a good time, right?" George asked.

Though by the way she had shed all her outerwear, and had unbuttoned the first four layers of her sweater, he already knew at the very least, she was comfortable.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun, since your brother broke up with me." she said looking a bit put out, but not as put out as she had in the beginning.

"So I gathered."

George was a bit tired of her, going on about Ron, school, more Pansy tales, Ron… and wondered if it would even be worth it. Lavender caught a bit of the face George made and said-

"I'm sorry… I like you better than him George… you wouldn't just snog me senseless and leave me, would you?" Lavender asked looking at George, in almost a pleading sort of way.

Seeing a gateway, George quickly pulled Lavender in for a kiss and pulled away moments later.

"Do you see me leaving?" he said with a smile.

Lavender smiled then practically threw herself at George. And with the effects of the alcohol in her system, she thought she'd finally found the perfect Weasley.

So when George's hand started to sneak its way into her pants, she let it. And when he rubbed her in a way she's never been rubbed- making her feel really good, she let him do that too. And when he promised it would be worth it… she believed him.

George wanted to go another round, even though she passed out at some point during the first round. But he knew he had to get her back into the school before the feast was done- so he dressed her back up.

And then it was time for the charm… he'd obviously need to make it seem as if they hadn't just shagged and still hadn't done anything more than talk and drink. And he knew she'd have plenty of feel good feelings for him anyways (as demonstrated by Verity) so he'd need to place her feel good feelings for him someplace else as well… or rather someone else…

A wicked Grin crossed his face. Pansy. Lavender would have someone to vent her thoughts and frustrations too- Pansy, someone who is quite desperate to have some one trust her. It was perfect.

And that's what he did.

* * *

A week later when Ron wrote to tell him that Pansy and Lavender had suddenly become really close, he just grinned. His first smile in a week.

George had been avoiding Alicia because he knew that she would really want to discuss their relationship. No matter how he tried to word it, being honest just sounded stupid:

'_I don't want to be monogamous because I enjoy shagging multiple witches- and sometimes at the same time.'_

No, just didn't sound good.

And all the lies he came up with, just made it seem like he was commitment phobic, and that wasn't true… he knew he wanted her, just not now. He could be committed when he was done being a bachelor, and not a witch too soon in his opinion.

So imagine George's surprise when he had walked into The Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch and saw Alicia… sitting with another guy.

"Good afternoon" he said taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"George… nice to see you" Alicia said surprised and clearly nervous.

"Is it?" George quizzed lightly, but their was a dark tone in his voice.

"I know you, you own the joke shop, great store that is." The guy said happily.

"Yes that's me… jokester… never takes things seriously… even when I think I should…" George said giving Alicia a knowing look.

"George…" Alicia started.

"Don't let me interrupt your lunch date, I just stopped in to see if one of my friends was here, but obviously they're not, so I'll be on my way." George said walking away.

"Don't you hate being stood up?" the guy said shaking his head.

George just nodded, and turned and left.

* * *

"You didn't give her a chance to explain."

"Explain what? That she was seeing other people?"

"So were you"

"But it's different when it's me."

"So it's ok for you, and not her?"

"Exactly." George declared.

"That's not fair."

"But _she_ was the one who wanted us to define the relationship. To be _official_." George remarked.

"And you've been avoiding her, maybe she came to her own conclusion."

"And how long has she been seeing this guy?" George asked ignoring Grant's explanation.

"How long have you been shagging random witches?" Grant asked in return.

"Again Grant, this is not about _me_. I didn't start this." George stated.

"Then why is it bothering you?" Grant asked, and then answered it, "Because she isn't sitting around pining for you, that's why."

"She didn't have to pine, but she shouldn't be out shagging other blokes."

"And how do you know she's shagging him?" Grant asked.

"She isn't shagging me… so it must be someone else." George reasoned.

"Not all witches need to shag."

"Yeah right… they all need to; you just have to remind them." George stated moodily.

George was too caught up in his own feelings, that he didn't realized how he may sound to someone else. And Grant was staring at him in quite the surprise.

"That's… that's wow… you really feel that way?"

"What's bad about it?" George asked.

"Witches are more than objects to be shagged, you do know that right?"

George realized that by Grant's tones, he may have come of sounding like a right jerk. So he tried his best to play it off.

"Of course I know that…"

"Doesn't seem like it from the way you're talking." Grant maintained in that uncertain voice.

"I need air…"

George rose up from behind the counter.

"You staying here?" George asked Grant.

The store was already closed, and he wanted to know if he should lock the shop.

"Nah, I'm going to go see Sally." He said grabbing his coat.

"Do you like her or something?" George asked.

"A bit… but she's still got it stuck in her brain that that's the life she deserves…"

George didn't say anything. He watched Grant walk out of the door. He grabbed his own coat and opened the door, but Verity was walking right towards the door. _Good,_ George thought, he could use a couple of rounds right now.

* * *

George was mad… and he took it out on Verity. Rough sex wasn't something he'd ever thought about often (save for Tia), but it had its advantages. Verity was tired out and sore after two rounds. But he still had energy to spare. So he fucked her arse too- not roughly though.

She was currently sleeping on his bed. She'd been sleeping since the last round ended 20 minutes ago, but he wasn't sated. His anger was feeding his urge to have sex. He was already beginning to rise to the occasion again.

"Verity" he said walking over to the bed and shaking her.

Nothing escaped her but a snore as her mouth opened. She was knocked out.

"Shite" George yelled out loud.

But then he looked at her open mouth and wondered…

George straddled her face and slowly slid his cock into her mouth…

* * *

"You look tired, late night?" Grant asked.

After George had sated himself, he had to apparate Verity back to her apartment. He was so tired he didn't even bother to dress her. He just covered her in his sheet and disapparated. Luckily her landlord trusted him because of him being a war hero and what not and he let him into Verity's apartment. He just threw her on her bed.

He didn't erase the night completely… he tweaked her memory so that the sex they'd had was a dream. A sort of dream come true that she had enjoyed. _Immensely enjoyed_. He was still letting his anger rile him, and in a fit of lust had decided he wanted Verity begging him for sex all the time.

And then using Legilimency he found a day when she'd come home tired from work and just fell into bed, he made that her memory and added stripping naked to it so that when she awoke she'd think she'd fell asleep naked. He wasn't sure if she ever really did such a thing, but she would remember it that way.

Then he knocked on her landlord's door under the pretense of thanking him for letting him in, and erased any memory of the event.

"Yeah… real late…" George replied shiftily.

"Who was it this time?" Grant asked knowing George.

"Just some random…" George lied.

"Feel better about yourself?" Grant asked.

"No…"

And it was the truth. It was the first time he woke up and wished he'd obliviated his own memories… George's thoughts were eating at him:

_Had he really take advantage of Verity like that while she was sleeping? What the hell was the matter with him?_

"Talk to Alicia" Grant said.

No, not _him_… Alicia. She was the reason for all that aggression. That's it. Not _him_. There was nothing wrong with himself. _Nothing_.

"Maybe I will… but not till I calm down a little."

"Well I hope that's now, because she just walked in."

George looked up to see Alicia walk in.

"Can we talk in private?" she asked.

"Fine"

George took her up to the flat, luckily there wasn't much to clean, all his sheets were balled in a corner.

"It isn't what you think" she said immediately.

"It's alright, you were clearly just trying to get it good." George said his anger rising.

"No George I wasn't. I used to talk to him, I admit it, but I broke up with him the day before I asked you to become official."

"So that makes it better? You were seeing two guys at once still"

"And you weren't seeing anyone then?"

"No"

George barked angrily. Alicia looked taken aback at his sudden tone, and had flinched.

"I'm sorry if it hurt you to see us together yesterday, but we were just having lunch."

"It starts with lunch."

"What starts with Lunch?" Alicia asked.

"Everything." George muttered.

"You need to calm down George." Alicia said simply, "Besides… you were avoiding me, I thought you were getting commitment shy."

"I'm not commitment shy… you could be the one…" George said seriously.

Alicia gasped.

"You're just saying that." She accused.

"No… I'm not. And that's what's sad."

George was laying it on thick.

"Then why avoid me?" Alicia asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I've just been busy. I'll admit that night, I dodged the question, but I went to go see my siblings, Halloween came, I'm working on new jokes… it was just a hectic week."

"George…" Alicia stated apprehensively.

"Forget it… maybe we just need some space for a while… just a moment for me to cool off…" George said.

"If… if you really want that…" Alicia stated, clearly surprised by his words.

"Not a long break… just a short one… I'll Owl you for Lunch or something, ok?" George asked seeming more calm.

"Ok George… I understand."

She left without another word. George watched her leave and felt a pang in his heart. He didn't like it, but it would be better for now. Now he could still do what he wanted, and not have to worry about Alicia… he hoped.

* * *

A/N- Poor Lavender, done wrong by another Weasley male. I won't even talk about what he did to Verity…

Hopefully another update coming soon.


	7. A Bad Month

**A Bad Month**

November was the complete opposite for George as October. No where as good. Without Alicia he was depressed and tried to hide it with meaningless sex with random girls. By the second week he'd already shagged three witches. Plus Tia. And Verity twice- the second time he 'just happened' to be by the Ministry. He told Verity he had went to see his pops.

And George still wasn't sated. He figured this had to do with Alicia and finally decided to Floo her one night. They had a good conversation and met for lunch the next afternoon. It ended with a quick kiss. And though he felt a bit better, he still wasn't good. George didn't know what it was. And no matter how many witches he shagged thinking it would be better, it never got so.

The only good thing to be said about the month so far was that they had finally perfected Grant's ball, and had just released it to good reviews. People were saying it might be better than the dung bomb- very high praise in George's opinion. And he knew it would only get better with the Christmas season coming up.

"Another good end to a good day" Grant said.

"Yeah… not bad." George replied.

"Still in your funk, hun?"

"A bit… I just can't figure out what it is…"

"Well you already know what I think it's about."

"Alicia, I know. But I'm talking to her again, aren't I? But I still feel weird."

"Maybe it's the other witches." Grant offered.

"Nonsense…"

Though George had actually started thinking that might be it as well… but how do you tell someone you think you have a problem? That you can't stop shagging witches…

"Ok… maybe it's the business side." Grant offered instead.

"What? We're doing great."

"The store is doing great… not necessarily the owner. Are you working on anything?"

"Actually…"

There was one thing that came to him a while back. He hadn't figured out all the schematics yet, but it would be big. But he had put it to the side with trying to get out Grant's ball.

"Actually what?" Grant asked curiously.

"There was something I had started on… but I held off until we got your idea together. I wanted to make sure I had at least one new product out for the Christmas rush."

"Well mines is out now. So let's work on yours." Grant said.

"It's not that simple, I still haven't figured out if it's even possible yet."

"What is it?" Grant asked eagerly.

By now George fully trusted Grant. I mean Grant even let him take some creative credit for the Bouncing Gas Ball- BGB for short.

"An add on to the Extendable Ears sort of…" George said.

"What? Do you mean making the string longer?" Grant asked.

"No… I mean the whole _Extendable_ line… Extendable Eyes." George finally stated.

"Eyes? That's Brilliant. Together you'd see and hear everything." Grant said looking thrilled.

"I know, 'b_uy 'em Separate or Use 'em as a Set'_" George said stating his obvious sales pitch, "but like I said, I'm still working on the schematics."

"You know I'm available to help if you need it right? I mean… the Ears are brilliant… but the eyes…" Grant seemed to go off in his own world with a huge grin on his face.

George was suddenly glad he had hired Grant.

"Yeah, I know Grant. I'll let you know when I start working on it again." George replied with a smile.

"Excellent… well I'm off. Got dinner plans." Grant said.

"Dinner? With who?" George asked.

"Sally of course. Took a whole lot of convincing, but she finally agreed to come. I think I'm finally breaking through to her, you know?" Grant said.

"Yeah… that's great. Have a good time."

But George was worried. What if he was breaking through on more than one level? What if he broke the memory charm? He couldn't let that happen. The next time he saw Sally, he'd have to check up on her.

"Thanks George. What about you? What you doing for the night?"

"Me? Just relax I guess… I didn't really have any plans."

Which was true. At the very least he figured he could just go to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat.

"Yea right. You'll probably have another tale to tell in the morning." Grant said as he opened the door.

"Contrary to popular belief I don't always have to go out." George tried to say seriously.

"Have a good time George." Grant replied ignoring his words and left with a smile on his face.

George just shook his head and proceeded to do one last money count. Just as he was about to head up to his flat, someone rang the bell.

"Why me?" He asked aloud.

He walked over to the door fully intending to tell whoever it was they were closed- unless it was a helpless witch in dire need of help.

It was a witch alright. But George had never known her to be helpless at all.

* * *

**Earlier… **(Angelina and Alicia)

"Hey Lina"

"Hey Licia"

Angelina and Alicia hugged each other, after giving their customary greeting to each other and sat down for lunch.

"How's life?" Alicia asked.

"Good as can be expected. What about you?"

"Good… good…"

"Ok, that was the worst attempt at a happy reply, what's wrong?" Angelina asked her friend.

"Nothing…"

"So it's George then? What did he do? Still not talking to you?"

"No we're talking… it's just that… oh Lina, I think he set me up." Alicia said looking grief stricken.

"What, with another bloke or something?"

"No, not like that… a friend of mines said they saw George…"

"Ok…"

"They saw George doing some… things…" Alicia whispered _things_ as is if it hurt.

"Ok Licia, this'll take forever at the rate you're going… spill it. The whole thing."

Angelina watched as Alicia took a breath, and sighed.

"They saw George in a… bar of sorts… and he was engaged in… _intercourse_."

Angelina had to ask Alicia to repeat the last word as she had whispered it.

"What?"

"He was shagging" she whispered louder.

"What?" Angelina yelled.

"Sshhh" Alicia replied.

"Nah… are you sure?" Angelina quizzed.

"Yeah, they were sure. And it wasn't just one girl, it was two…"

"What?" Angelina yelled again.

"Sshhh" Alicia pleaded.

"So a friend of yours, saw _our_ George engaged in shagging? And not just with one witch, but two of them?"

"Yes… that's what she said"

"And is she a trustworthy friend? And is she sure she saw George? I mean where does she know him from?"  
"I mean were not close friends, though we've known each other for a while… my mum and her mum were friends. And of course she was sure it was George… how many one eared, red hair and blue eyed people can there be? And she said he's a regular in that… establishment."

"Ok, so she's reliable, and she may have definitely seen him, but… a regular? So she means he regularly shags two witches there?"

"No, no… she said that she thinks that was actually the only time she saw him engage someone that way. She thinks he might be above paying for that type of thing."

"Of course he is. That's disgusting. But then the two witches-"

"She says he didn't have to pay for that… that one of the girls seemed to know him, and invited him in."

"I don't know Licia… it all sounds so… so… so un-George like."

"I know. But what if it's true? That means he had no right to be mad at me… nor to make me feel bad about it."

"Now that's not funny." Angelina stated.

"Exactly."

"But that's a point too, isn't it? It's not funny… their always funny. Fred and George have always been about the laughs. This is serious. They would never get involved in something like that." Angelina stressed.

"_They?_ Lina, it's not they anymore… and I've been telling you for a while now… George isn't the same as he used to be… he's different without Fred." Alicia explained.

"He can't be that different." Angelina remarked.

"I guess…"

"The only way to really know is to ask." Angelina stated.

"I couldn't…"

"I could."

"No… that would be weird."

"Weirder than the thought that George was shagging two witches at the same time?"

Angelina gave her friend a look as she said it, and Alicia couldn't help but shake her head.

"Alright then. So ask him about it." Angelina stated.

"Alright… but not now, we just got back on good terms." Alicia replied.

"Well if this is true, then it won't matter. He's been lying to you; you'll have the upper hand."

"It's not about upper hands."

"Alright Licia, take your time then… let him go around shagging random witches… that only means he'll expect you to put out too as well."

"Lina, we've never gotten further than a few touches. He's always been a complete gentleman."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Angelina asked triumphantly.

Alicia was quiet.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't believe it. George has always been a good guy. And nothing's changed as far as I can tell. So let's just have lunch, and put this little lie behind us, ok?"

Angelina waited to see her friends reaction. She thought she saw some doubt still there, but eventually Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll forget it." Alicia replied.

"Good. Now for lunch."

The rest of lunch went well- the girls talking about regular things and leaving for their own respective lives. But little to the other's knowledge, both had secretly come to their own conclusions.

Alicia realized by Angelina's use of the word 'they' and her words of 'and nothing's changed' that Angelina might still be under the illusion that George is more Fred, than George. She didn't want to point it out to her friend because she was afraid she'd hurt her feelings- it wasn't a secret that Angelina had liked Fred. So Alicia decided she'd keep quiet on the information for now, but just in case she'd ask her friend a few more questions.

Angelina on the other hand couldn't believe her friend was gullible to believe a story like that. And that if Alicia was going to continue to believe in it, there was only one way to know for certain. To ask George herself. Of course she'd have to tweak the facts a bit, but in the end she was sure she wouldn't have a doubt in the world that George was still the same guy she'd always liked… as a friend of course.

* * *

**Back at the shop- Current time**

"George." Angelina said simply.

"Angelina" he replied back in the same tone.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course."

George stepped aside and let Angelina walk in.

"Place looks good." Angelina commented.

"Thanks."

"And I heard about the BGB, better than a dung bomb they're saying." She added.

"Depends on who you ask, but we're not arguing." George replied.

"That's right, you're new partner… what's his name, Grant right?" she said

"Yeah, that's it." George replied.

She didn't say anything more and continued to look at George. George knew that she didn't come to his shop after hours to discuss the shop, but wasn't going to bring anything up. More than likely this was about Alicia.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here… then again knowing you, you already know."

George said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm here about Alicia. She doesn't know I'm here, but she's really feels bad about what happened, and I couldn't be a good friend and do nothing about it." Angelina said.

"You do realize we're talking again, right?" George asked.

"I know… but she says it's different."

"Well it can't just go back to being how it was overnight."

"Of course not… though I think she expects it too… look, she just feels like your holding it against her."

"Holding what against her? The fact that she was seeing someone else the same time she was seeing me." George quizzed.

"Yes, she was. And there's no point in denying that, or trying to ignore it. But that's what being exclusive is about George. That's why she wanted to be exclusive with you. She didn't like seeing two blokes at the same time."

"Then why did she do it then in the first place? It couldn't have been that terrible, could it?"

George was so into this he almost forgot that he had been seeing other people too. He was just releasing his thoughts onto Angelina.

"George she was seeing Paul-"

"What type of name is Paul?" George asked with a cross look.

"Anyways," Angelina said though she had to fight down a smirk, "she was seeing Paul before you. And then when you showed up at Dinner it was a surprise. And she said she realized just how much she missed you. But she didn't know how you felt about her yet, so she kept Paul, because she still liked him."

George realized that everything Angelina just said was probably true, but he didn't care.

"But it was her idea from the start. I mean she was the one who said she wanted to hang out sometime."

"Yes, to catch up with each other one on one. Test the waters. And you guys did that. And when she was sure she wanted you, she chose _you_. You won, you should be happy." Angelina stated.

"I shouldn't have had to compete in the first place." George yelled.

"You're just being jealous over nothing." Angelina accused.

"Nothing is it? And how would she have reacted if she found out I had done something like that? You'd all want my head, wouldn't you?" George spat back.

"And what about you?" Angelina quizzed with a certain edge.

"What do you mean? This isn't about me." George said seeing a bit of something in Angelina's eyes, as she had asked him that.

"Isn't it? Alicia said that you said you weren't seeing anyone else, but I have good word that it isn't true."

George hadn't expected that, but he knew he had to handle this carefully.

"Nonsense. Whose good word?"

"A friend of mine said they saw you."

"Saw me what? I run a business, it's quite easy to just see me you know?" George replied sarcastically.

"Joke if you want, but my friend knows what they saw."

"And what did they see exactly? I have to associate with all types of people. Customers, kids, the other business owners in the Alley, other people in the trade come in all the time… they could have seen me with any one of those people couldn't they?" George argued.

Angelina paused for a moment, and seemed to remember that could be true, but her mad face returned-

"Maybe you were out with a customer, or some other person, but what they said they saw you doing… it didn't have nothing to do with business." Angelina stated.

"Then maybe they got the wrong guy."

"How many guys with one ear do you think are there running around Diagon Alley?"

Angelina asked this with an expression that clearly showed she thought she had the upper hand. And George had to admit… she did… almost.

"Look, the only thing I can think of is when Grant and I visit the Midway. You know what the Midway is?" George asked seeming to calm down a bit.

"No."

"It's this little spot just before Knockturn Alley, it's a sort of a… gentleman's club if you get my meaning." George said looking at Angelina's face.

She nodded.

"Right… well they serve all types of people in there. And I mean all types… goblins, vampires, I even saw a Jarvey once. And it's not unusual to see battered types in there either. I mean not every disfigured person is still as naturally cute and funny as I am, and they need other ways to… relax." George said, adding a smile to the end.

George knew Angelina could never resist their smiles. His and Fred's that is. Fred's a little more. And Angelina did smile, even though she didn't seem to want to.

"I don't know George…"

"What did they say they saw me doing?" George asked curiously.

"The wouldn't go into detail… but it seemed like it involved at least three witches or something…" she exaggerated.

"Three?" George said in a genuinely shocked voice (though privately, he was smirking). "That's mental. Ang, look how much trouble I have with _one_ girl. With three I'd go absolutely bonkers." George said looking Angelina in the eyes.

She stared into his eyes for a long time, and George wondered if she could suddenly read minds, but she finally came to herself-

"I'm sorry… sorry… it's just you called me Ang… Fred used to call me that. And then you looked into my eyes… forget it, I'm being silly." She said rubbing her head nervously.

George was suddenly hit with a very familiar urge… but he knew he couldn't. This was Angelina for Merlin's sakes. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"I'm sorry I doubted you… I mean… maybe I should go…" she said beginning to get her stuff together.

"Wait Ang, don't leave like this. It's alright. I understand you were just trying to help." George said in an understanding voice.

"Yeah, and look what happened? You're probably even madder at Alicia than before, and now you probably aren't feeling very good towards me either." Angelina said sounding apologetic.

On the contrary George was feeling very good towards her, and in a very personal spot at that.

"No… we'll always be friends. And I'm not extra mad with Alicia. The only reason things are different is because I'm just being cautious, that's all." George said trying to soothe her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

She looked at him again. And again they caught eye contact, and his body was reacting, even though he didn't want it too- at least he kept thinking he didn't want to… No. Not Angelina.

"So just don't worry about it ok?" George said speaking to bring them back to the moment.

"Right… no worries."

Angelina went to hug George, and George made sure to keep as much distance away as possible without alerting Angelina to his current state. But even as she pulled away he still felt her breast brush against his arm, and she pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Can't just let you leave like this, a drink before you go." George said pulling away to head behind the counter where he kept the firewhiskey.

"Oh… alright then. One drink couldn't hurt, I suppose" she said taking the seat that was Grant's from earlier.

A part of George was really trying to stop this. But that part of himself wasn't strong enough. And that same part knew that if he drank too much firewhiskey it would only be a losing battle.

He poured a glass for Angelina and them himself. He seemed to have poured himself less than Angelina.

"What do we toast?" she asked.

"To friends." George said.

"Right, to friends." she replied.

And they both drank their cups.

"Wooh… I'll have to try and remember not to go so long in between drinks…" she said as she shook her head.

"No better time like the present."

And before he could stop himself he was pouring two more glasses.

"No… one is enough… more than enough really…" she said trying to stop George from pouring.

"One for the road won't hurt right?" he said as the glass filled up again.

"Alright… but this is the last one…"

They drank them down again.

"Easier wasn't it?" George asked watching her expression closely.

"It was…" she said as she leaned a bit on the counter.

"Remember when we used to party after we won Quidditch matches?" George asked.

"Of course… and you two would always get food from the kitchens and butter beer… always wondered how you did that." She said.

"A magician never tells his secrets." George replied smiling.

"Silly…" she said.

Her word had slurred a bit, and George knew what he should do. But that part of his mind was slowly drowning in firewhiskey.

"Ang?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied, though she wasn't actually looking at George.

"Remember the Yule Ball? That was fun, right Ang?" he asked her.

Angelina looked up at him. This time George was set to hold the eye contact as long as she did. It turned out to be about a minute.

"I… I think I should go…" she said looking more than a bit confused as she finally looked away.

"Now? We were having good memories Ang. The Yule ball, remember?" George restated.

"I remember, I can't forget it… one of the best times of my life…" she replied.

"It was good for me to Ang." George replied catching eye contact with her.

This time when they caught eye contact, she seemed to look at him as if she were looking for something.

"It… it was?" she asked.

"Of course it was. We were all there together having a good time." George said.

They reminisced for a few minutes, George never actually saying anything that would remind Angelina it was George she was speaking to and not Fred, including keeping her on his right side. He even managed to pour them another drink.

"We really did have a good time, didn't we?" she said.

"Yeah… the best. And remember afterwards when I kissed you?" George asked staring at her.

"But… but you didn't…" she said, looking as if she'd forgotten something important.

George of course knew this. Fred had admitted it back then, that he had chickened out. So George leaned in and kissed her on the lips. A moment later, he pulled away.

"I always wished I had you know?" George said.

"You… you did?" she asked still looking at his eyes.

"Of course I did. A girl as beautiful as you Ang deserved the best that night." George said.

"I had the best… I had you… Fred…" she said reaching out to touch his face.

George let her hand reach out, but when she came close to the side of his face where his ear used to be, he gently put his hand on top of hers, and pulled her hand back down to his to place a kiss on it.

"You mean that Ang? I always thought I disappointed you somehow…"

"Never…" she said.

And this time Angelina leaned in and kissed him. George readily accepted the kiss. And let it go on for at least five minutes before he pulled away.

"Let me make up for that night Ang. Let me make it up to you now." George said looking into her eyes while their foreheads touching.

"How?"

"By taking you upstairs… you'd be making my dreams come true."

George could tell there was something in Angelina's face that knew something was wrong… so he kissed it away.

And ten minutes later Angelina was officially upstairs in the flat- but there was one problem.

"Come over to this bed, Ang" George said carefully.

"Fred… don't be so silly… you know that's George's bed… he'd kill you…" her words still slurring.

George waited to see if anything clicked in her mind, but she just continued to look at him and smile.

"Come on…" she added patting the space on the bed next to her heavily.

George walked over to Fred's bed cautiously. He hadn't touched the bed since Fred died. Technically he couldn't even remember the last time he even really looked at the bed. And a whole tidal wave of guilt washed over him, stopping him in his tracks, just as he reached the bed.

Angelina started to pull her shirt over her head- revealing her breasts sitting in a red lace bra. George lost track of his train of thoughts, and quickly sat in the spot next to her. And Aagain they started kissing. And soon George was caressing her breasts… her legs… her thighs... her clit…

"I can't believe this is finally happening…" she breathed as he continued teasing her, two of his fingers dipping into the heat of her wet folds.

George just moaned in reply, and laid a kiss on her.

"Please Fred… I can't wait any longer…" Angelina said looking into his eyes right above her own.

And George stopped working his fingers. Angelina looked at him curiously. George even sat down for a moment.

"I… can't do this…" He said rubbing his hand (the one that hadn't just been in Angelina) across his face.

But Angelina was too far gone now. And she was in heat.

"It's okay… everything is gonna be ok…"

And she sat up and pulled George in for another kiss. He half heartedly tried to resist, but she had started caressing his cock. It happily twitched in response in her hand and then he started to return the kiss back.

And no more words were spoken. There were only the sounds of a lustful female and the moans of one soon to be very troubled man.

* * *

Instead of laying there for a moment enjoying the silence of a job well done, or taking a seat and just watching her sleep, or doing any of the other things George usually does after bedding a witch… he went to the loo and retched.

George Weasley truly felt sick with himself.

Angelina Johnson. His fellow Quidditch team mate. His fellow soldier in the war against Voldemort. One of his best friends. One of his brother's closer friends.

And what had he done? He'd shagged her. He'd shagged her while letting her think he was Fred. And to top it all off, they'd done it in Fred's bed.

George retched again.

When he felt as if he couldn't possibly have anything left in his stomach he looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw. He felt ugly. He felt dirty. And most of all, he felt sorry. He had a problem. And there was no denying it now. I mean only a man with a problem could do what he just did. He needed help.

But who could he tell? Who could he ask for help? Would anyone even believe him? I mean he'd erased almost all recollections from all of the women…

And then George remembered how he'd treated the women. He'd turned Sally into a Nut for a Knut Slut. Janie was officially a lesbian. Damn… and Verity would damn near cum herself at the sight of him. And god knows what else happened to those other women… and by now he couldn't even remember all their names.

He thought about telling his family. Mum was definitely out. She'd probably be a mix of tears and shouts that he didn't particularly want to hear- even if he did thoroughly deserve it.

And dad? Well he'd probably pull the understanding bit at first, but once he got to the erasing of memories he was sure he'd flip- and then tell mum. No dad.

He knew if he told Bill, Bill wouldn't tell but he'd pressure him into telling mum and dad. He'd also probably glare at him every time the two of them were in the same room.

Charlie was in Romania slaying Dragons, and he was sure Charlie would show up with a dragon in the middle of Diagon Alley threatening him if he didn't come clean.

Percy was a lecture waiting to happen. A lecture that would surely go on, and on, and on. And then he'd tell mum and dad… he may even tell Kingsley as fiddling with memories is definitely worth a stint in Azkaban.

And Ron and Ginny were out. There was no way he was telling his younger siblings about this- even if some of their classmates were on his list of witches.

The family was out.

Grant technically already knew about his deeds. But he didn't know the full extent. And he supposed Grant might look at him a bit differently after he told him- if he didn't mention Sally as part of it. Once Sally was thrown in, he was sure Grant would flip out. And George had no desire to have to hex Grant.

The search for a new partner around the holidays would be torture.

Lee was another person he'd have to leave at least one person out of the picture- Angelina. Of course Lee always joked about dating her, and he's happy with Katie now, but he was sure he wouldn't take that aspect well.

And that was really it as far as friends went. He definitely wasn't going to ask any women for advice if he couldn't ask his own mum.

Then he thought about order members. He really wished Moody or Remus were alive. He was sure Moody would give him a good talking too. But would have come up with a plan if needed. And Remus was always an understanding type. He probably would've been upset with him, but would have had something worth while to say without screaming it.

And George was wrong, there was one female he would've asked- Tonks. She would've hexed him, but she would've calmed down after a while.

But he couldn't dwell on those who definitely couldn't help. If that was the case even Snape would've been helpful. He would have probably given him a potion that could fix everything.

Kingsley was probably way too busy being Minister to be able to do anything- unless Percy brought it to him making it sound like George was demented.

Dung would've been good too. And even though there have been various sightings of him, no one from the actual Order have laid eyes on him.

He went through a mental list knocking names off- Dawlish, Hagrid, Dedalus, Proudfoot, Savage… he didn't know any of them well enough.

And then it struck him. Aberforth. He was smart, skilled, alive, and most importantly- he wouldn't tell anyone else. The only thing was George didn't know was if Aberforth would even talk to him. The man went back to being a recluse after the war. Or at least he tried. People couldn't help but want to visit his bar after the war.

Yes he'd go see Aberforth. The worst that could happen would be that he turned him away…

"Fred…"

George heard Angelina call out and realized she must have woken. In his mind all the bad feelings came back. But elsewhere, blood was flowing…

"Fred… come back to bed…"

George groaned. He wanted to stop. He had to stop.

"Please Fred…" she called.

Then again, George had never been one to make a girl beg… and he was going to go see Aberforth in the morning… what was one more time for the road really?

"Coming… Ang" He said.

And George rinsed his mouth out, and went back to Angelina.

Who thought he was Fred.

To shag her again in his brother's bed.

* * *

A/N- Well, well, well… he's done it now, hasn't he?

But okay I have a serious question, should I try and keep it canon? Or go ahead with the original plot, and make it George/Alicia? Even though the story is mostly typed out already, I haven't gotten down to the main pairing. If it turns out people want Angelina/George, it'd be quite tricky to pull off, but I'm sure I could think of something… anyhoo. Let me know.

Oh, and I'm excited for all the rest of the chapters. After reading DH, I've always wanted to write Aberforth as a character. And I got to do it in this story, so he'll really be appearing.

Happy Holidays and Later Days! :)


End file.
